Reunion Camp
by rubacuori
Summary: AU. Gumball Watterson's folks send him to summer camp, where Gumball gets involved in a treacherous rivalry, a newfound romance with someone unexpected, and someone he thought he could trust betraying him to save their own skin. Things begin to become more dangerous as secrets are revealed through letters to Mr. and Mrs. Watterson...
1. News

**I've had a terribly long absence yes I know. I apologize for that, I really do, it's just that I've had some writer's block. I hope you guys like this new story. I had tons of fun writing it! The next chapter might not be as long, probably only 2K words, but it will still be enough of a read. So, PLEASE review, follow and favorite!**

 **Pleas don't post any hate comments, comments with swear words and inappropriate themes, and also no homophobic comments.**

* * *

Chapter 1-News

* * *

Fourteen year old Gumball Watterson sat cross legged on his sofa, pigging out on caramel coated popcorn and a ginger ale can. All he'd done since June and ended and July had started was sit some place comfy and entertain himself. Sometimes he'd doodle, but when he was too lazy he'd relax and watch old 90s TV favorites, and when he was feeling tingly he scribbled short stories in dainty little note books. Wearing a jersey and black pajama pants, he tucked one of his blue locks back into place.

Now, as Darwin slept upstairs while listening to songs of some sort, and Anais sat studying diligently at her small, cream colored desk, he sneezed and then resumed flipping through all the adult channels he could get away with watching thanks to 'Dad Cards'.

When Gumball was thirteen, he'd complained about being babied too much by Mom, so he talked to his low key and agreeable father. Dad then came up with "Dad Cards," which were little slips of ticket like paper that Gumball could use to watch the "dirty stuff", which Gumball had said was just foul language; when it was really that and nudity. He could hand in a few a week, and he'd get a refill on Sunday.

So, as Gumball gaped at his family's old school TV, that he'd begun estimating the price for, the phone rang by the kitchen entryway. Pressing the button on the remote to pause it, Gumball jumped up from the couch to take the call.

"Hellooo, Watterson residence," he spoke smoothly, lips curving into a grin from the way his voice flowed softly.

"Hi, honey, it's Mommy. How's everything going?" Nicole asked through the phone, her maternal voice fluttering and buzzing through Gumball's ear over the muffled phone sounds.

"Everything's fine," he responded nonchalantly, licking the caramel's dust of his finger tips. "So? Why'd ya call?"

He could hear shuffling and tapping of the office in the background. Papers soaring, nails tip tip tapping, and little computers dinging. His mother's voice purified.

"Well, sweetie, I was talking with your father..."

 _Oh no_ , Gumball thought, _she's found out about the Dad Cards. I'm screwed!_

"And we've decided things have been...shaky since Penny left..."

Gumball had always felt his throat loose it's moisture at the mention of the name. He could feel his breath catch itself, lowering back down into his stomach.

Penny, Gumball's girlfriend for a year, had moved away after seventh grade, during the summer before eighth. Her father had recently gone global with his construction company, and there was a terribly fine offer in Ireland waiting for him. Gumball had visited Ireland as a kitten- he recalled the damp weather, and incomprehensible accents and how the children would go "let's go to my gaff!" (Let's go to my house!).

Even so, with it's beautiful hills and bustling small cities, Gumball was sliced when she's broken the news to him. After that, Gumball had become depressed and more thoughtful, and had a penchant for the gifts he'd collected from his trip.

Then, this summer, a big blow arrived. Penny had found an Irish boyfriend, a guy named Cole, and had e-mailed Gumball photos of them together on the tour bus, by the bars, at his gaff. It made Gumball want to regurgitate. What made Gumball want to barf even more was how sickeningly gorgeous Cole was- tall, emerald green eyes lined with thick lashes, and a soft to touch black mane. Any straight girl with half a brain would gawk at him all day, swooning, like Penny probably did as he'd slyly say ''hey, let's go to my gaff,''

The description and thought made Gumball sigh in distraught. Even so, he and Penny remained ''friends'' (she saw it this way, Gumball saw it as just people who talked as he held his grudges), and the two lovebirds had planned to visit Gumball this summer. For some reason, Gumball felt interested in meeting this Irish hunk, whom Penny thought Gumball would like. Shaking his head furiously at the thought of being friends with that loser, he listened to his mother talk.

"And...we know that this year you're going to be in high school...and we wanted you to make new friends. So, your father and I signed you up for camp,"

The words rang in Gumball's ears ominously. Camp? Gumball couldn't go to camp. Summer camp meant wearing baggy shorts, revealing his legs that mosquitoes loved to eat up. Camp meant eating sour, and spoiled, grape juice. Camp meant changing in front of other people into swimsuits. Gumball had despised summer camps ever since the time when he was little and he'd forgotten to put his trunks on, and one of the snooty boys pointed it out to all the girls, and they laughed and snickered at him in his briefs.

Gumball shivered.

"MOM. How could you do this? You know I hate camp," he burst. He didn't even think they had camp for kids his age anymore. "You didn't even ask,"

"Because we knew you would say 'no'," His mother fumed, her lip probably trembling like Gumball's did. ''Honey...you've been so upset this year. We just thought that if you saw your friends at camp...you'd be...happy...'' she sounded on the verge of tears.

Mouth forming into an 'o', Gumball gulped. He didn't really have friends.

''But...but..'' Stammering, he pursed his lips. ''This is SO unfair,''

''We think it's a good idea, and that's final,'' She stated with an imperious tone. Feeling defeated, Gumball slumped his shoulders and balanced himself on the sides of his feet.

Knowing quite well he wouldn't be getting out of it, he decided to get it over with and begin thinking about what to pack.

''When we leaving?''

''Tomorrow,''

''What?'' He shrilled. ''Penny and Cole were going to come visit this summer, Mom!''

''They can visit you at the camp,'' Nicole encouraged warmly. ''I'm sure they'd love to have Cole. You know, at this camp they teach about the world, and each week they focus on a country. I heard they're doing Ireland this year,''

"The camp also had a snack shack, a pool, fishing, ping pong. Really, Gumball, it looks like such fun!"

Legs wobbling, and mind racing, Gumball licked his chapped lips. Blue eyes narrowing to slits by the minute, he said coolly, ''Sooo..I guess we're done,'' And with that, he hung the phone up and started up the steps, and remained in his room until supper time. Even then, only four Wattersons sat at the dinner table that night.

* * *

The Next Day-

He was certain he had everything now; his suitcase was filled with his clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, comic books, empty notebooks, and other things. Zipping it with less zeal than expected by his brother, Darwin, he fidgeted with the little tag around it's handle.

''I'm excited,'' Darwin mused. And he was, truthfully; he'd get to see Joe and Tobias, and maybe even make friends his own age.

''Yeah, that's great,'' Gumball replied carelessly, as his phone hummed. Picking it up and sliding through the lock, his eyes scanned the screen to see a message from Penny.

 **flight leaves Sunday c u soon**

 **~ Penny**

Bristling slightly at the photo beneath, one of her ad Cole in front of that famous college in Dublin, his shoulders sagged, pride diminished.

He shook his head, furiously telling himself he shouldn't be a little diva about it. He stuffed another magazine in his bag, crumpling it slightly at the points. Grasping the handle and pulling it up on it's wheels, with heavy, fatigued feet he trudged out the door of his bedroom. Darwin follows suit, with a bounce to his setup, one Gumball didn't haven the energy to achieve.

Nicole stood by bottom of the staircase, biting her lip in the way Gumball usually did, a genetically inherited habit. In her hands, she had two granola bars in case her boys got hungry on the bus ride.

"Gumball, Darwin! The bus is here!" She hollered as the bus trolled up in front of The Watterson's house.

Gumball walled right past his mother, trying to look as if without a second thought. He prayed he wouldn't start bawling and hugging her at last minute in front of everyone. No, no way. He'd look weak, and then his mother would think he actually forgave her.

Darwin kissed his mother's cheek twice for both of her sons, and picked up both bars. He stuck them in his backpack and pulled nervously on his fine red watch.

Facing the mustard colored bus, Gumball felt his lip begin to quiver. He bit on it to keep from losing it, and swallowed. Gumball hadn't been particularly fond of being around other kids lately, but there was obviously no way he was getting out of it now. Shoulders slumping, he brought his cap further down to cover his face.

"Darwin," he called simply. "Let's go,"

"I'm here!" Darwin chirped fervently, twisting the band of his loom bracelet. Darwin noticed how tall Gumball had grown, and how puny it made him feel. He shrugged to himself, brushing it off like dust on your shoes.

Gumball watched as the kids' eyes widened. They obviously knew how the fourteen year old was, as most people in Elmore recognized him instantly. He saw from their smiles and eye rolls they knew, quite well, that it was going to be a hell of a summer with a Watterson on board.

"Youse getting in or not?" The bus driver inquired, combing his fingers through his greasy grey hair. He nodded towards the rest of the bus, as the scent of sweat, teen perfume and smoke slithered through Gumball's nose. Gumball wasn't exactly fond of these scents, but they were familiar. And Gumball was very fond of familiar indeed.

"Hi, sir," Darwin greeted, walking past Gumball and stepping up into the vehicle. Gumball kept his face down, though the scents made him smirk quickly.

Continuing to fit into the bus, a bunch of guys hooted at the dynamic duo. Some of the girls pointed at Darwin and gushed about how tiny and cute he was compared to them. Some of them looked Gumball up and down admiringly, giggling.

"Ay, it's the Wattersons!" Joe, a banana classmate of theirs announced. He was short, but had a loud voice above the crowd. He flicked Gumball's hat up as he walked by, causing Gumball to glare at him, and pull it back down.

"Haven't seen you in a while! We only had Spanish together last year," Joe continue, despite the look of anger he'd received. "How have ya been, man?"

Joe shook Darwin's hand playfully as Gumball plopped down on the seat behind the two, not paying attention to who was next to him. Darwin began to jabber along with Joe, gossiping about who was going to be at camp, who go kicked out of camp, who allegedly got pregnant, etc.

Next to Gumball sat Jamie, a fifteen year old girl who'd been held back for her many violent bullying sessions. She was sleeping, eyes shut, as her headsets blasted pop music that Gumball couldn't stand. He began to hum the music his mom always played in the car- good ol' 80s music.

Jamie shifted over towards Gumball's side, and tilted her head onto Gumball's shoulder as she snored. Scoffing in disgust, he pushed her head off and onto the window. She didn't wake up.

Now, Gumball went into thinking about how Darwin was talking with Joe, and it made him slightly jealous that he'd lost the bubbly humor he used to have. He wondered what Joe and Darwin were talking about, because with he 80s music blasting in his brain, he couldn't pay attention to what the two were discussing.

Sinking into the seat, something turned the music off. Joe had turned around and asked him something.

"Gumball?"

"Yeah?" He droned.

"How's Penny? Have you talked to her since the move?"

Gumball's lip twitched.

"Uh-huh. She's coming to visit us at the camp. With Cole,"

"Cole?" Joe echoed. "Cole who?"

"Her Irish bae, duh," Darwin answered in a ditzy impression of the antlered female. Joe broke out into laughter, for a few seconds, but then resumed talking to Gumball.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear about her bae, man," Joe appeared sympathetic, but the wording of his apology made Gumball's concerns sound like a grand joke.

Usually, Gunball would have corrected the term bae and said "it's supposed to be beau, you know," but of course, he hadn't done that in a while.

"It's alright. I'm cool with it. Penny says he's a nice guy and she thinks we'll be friends," Joe made a sizzle sound, to say "ouch,"

"What a loser." Joe snapped, crossing his skinny little arms. "So, what's this Cole guy look like? He got that freakish accent?"

Gumball inwardly jumped back from the insult to the Irish, though he wasn't Irish himself. Then, he shrugged disdainfully.

"She's sent me loads of pictures," Gumball mentally complimented himself. He sounded like a normal person, unlike his typical drawl. "He's got this jet black hair and he's pretty tall from what I hear, and he seems nice since Penny would have dumped his ass if he wasn't,"

Darwin and Joe sniggered delightfully, causing the previously diminished ego of his to begin to build itself back to life, scrap by scrap.

"Oh, yeah, she would have," Gumball continued, straightening his back and flicking the cap out of his face, so the boys who were sitting up on their seats to look at him could see his bright blue eyes, ones like his rabbit father's. "He has these...pretty green eyes,"'

Joe whistled. "Sounds like a catch, if you do say so yourself, Watterson,"

"If you really think that," Gumball played along with the "you're gay" joke. Even so, Gumball really did think Cole had beautiful emerald green eyes, and his hair looked über soft. Honestly, though, who'd admit that to the banana comedian?

Gumball moved awkwardly in his position now, hoping not to jostle into the older bully beside him.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him!" Joe swooned, again impressing a ditzy version of Penny. Darwin chuckled at this, and Gumball smiled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I'm interested in meeting the lad, too," Darwin put in, doing a British accent. After that, Joe and the fish went into funny accent impressions, and therefore abandoned Gumball, leaving him to himself.

Skin beginning to crawl, Gumball inhaled. He began to imagine what it would be like seeing Penny after this time, and meeting his competition. Would they be friends? Would he and Cole utterly despise each other? Would Penny move back? Would Cole stay for a while? How long were they both staying, anyway?

Thinking of memories with Penny made Gunball cringe brutally hard. Balling his hands into fists, his eyes fluttered close.

He thought of Penny's little wings, and her little antlers. How she floated and tip toed slightly, like something or someone in a fantasy. Her face in his mind, it began to change. Suddenly, he imagined emerald green eyes and soft raven hair. He could imagine himself running his fingers through Cole's soft, luxurious mane, breathing heavily from the intoxicating scent. He could feel Cole's fingers tracing his neck, then going lower to wrap his arms around Gumball's waist, firmly. Rubbing his back, kissing his cheek adoringly, he could feel Cole's breath becoming one with his. They were taking in the oxygen of the same tree.

Body heating up, Gumball scolded himself for his 'gift' of imagination.

Now, Cole's pink lips collided with Gumball's as he returned the gesture. He mentally slapped himself for thinking it was a bit nice, and sighing. Gumball slid his hands over Cole's muscles, feeling them up. He had never really liked the appearance of large muscles, and so Cole's medium ones were just delightful.

Gumball placed his head onto Cole's chest and nestled into it...

Lowering his cap down to cover any sign of happiness on his face, he moved away from where his seat partner slept. Eyes flashing open, he looked down at the pitched tent in his pants.

Gumball scoffed, and shook the feeling off hesitantly. He chewed on his lip coyly, wondering now if anyone had glanced at him and acknowledged it. He then shook his head, and decided to watch the trees and roads pass out the window.

That was strange, Gumball countered. He figured it was probably just a hormone thing, like they'd learned in seventh grade health class. It didn't mean anything, and it was nothing to worry about. It was natural.

But he worried anyway.

Joe and the other campers began singing songs on the bus, old pop songs that everyone knew. The music took his mind off things, a tad, and Jamie finally awoke.

Darwin began eating his bar as he flung his over to Gumball. Gumball rapidly unwrapped his bar and bit into it, relishing in the juicy taste and crisp coat.

The music, the dream, and the conversation did something to Gumball. He broke his bar in half and handed a piece to Jamie, who took it with confusion.

"You must be hungry," he mused.

Trying not to think about Penny's arrival, or anything that would upset him, Gumball continued eating what was left of his snack.

The bus halted, a relatively short journey, as the students continued to sing while loading off the bus.


	2. Camp

**Hey, everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, so please continue to _review!_ Thank you for all the support! I'd really like to hear what you have to say- predictions, comments, etc. But please keep the rules in mind- thanks!**

 **I'll also be doing a Q &A on this novel, so if you have any (ahem, appropriate) questions, I'd be glad to answer them! **

**P.S. This is also dedicated to my friends!**

* * *

Chapter Two-Camp

* * *

Gumball followed behind Joe and Darwin through the slim isle of the vehicle steamed, and kids were jumping off the steps with their duffle bags piling on top of each other. Flashes of reds, marigolds and raven blacks shot through the air like fireworks, straps sloppily falling to their sides.

Holding on tight to his suitcase, Gumball pulled his red and white cap down. As Joe hopped off, and Darwin cautiously slid off on his rump, Gumball nodded towards the driver. ''Thank you, sir,''

''Haven't heard that in a while,'' The bus driver crowed, smiling at the child with a golden tooth. Gumball couldn't help but wonder how the man had gotten it as he dragged his bag onto the ground.

In an instant, he took note of the leafy sycamore trees that towered above him, ones that could hold multiple people. Then, he felt his bare ankle brush against grass, and rocks among the patch. A rectangular wooden sign that read ''WELCOME TO CAMP SYCAMORE TREE,'' waved on it's thick rope line, shaking back and forth in the almost nonexistent breeze.

Beginning to chew his bottom lip once more, Gumball cringed as he could already feel the bugs flying through his hair, nibbling at his skin, crawling up his feet. Scratching everywhere in paranoia, he whimpered to himself at the repugnant feeling of _nature._ The loud squeals and greetings didn't aid in Gumball's comfort, either.

''The sun is shining, the flowers blooming!'' Exclaimed what sounded like a girl. Whipping around, Gumball saw a familiar face. It was Leslie, Penny's rather feminine cousin. At the sight of Gumball, the slim flower went into pity-the-putty-cat mode, and enveloped the Watterson into an enormous hug.

''Oh, Gumball! How have you been? I haven't seen you around much since Penny went to the old country,'' Leslie shrilled, as Gumball noticed fondly that he'd finally learned to pronounce words correctly. Even so, Gumball didn't like pity crap. Gumball didn't need _anyone's_ pity, thank you very much.

Shooting daggers, Gumball spoke, ''Oh, I've been alright Leslie. I'm alright. You?''

Leslie, quite evidently, did not notice Gumball's sour tone or mildly darker eyes. ''I'm doing well- and I'm especially excited for her to come back. I simply cannot wait to meet her boyfriend! He seems like such a catch, not that you aren't, of course, Gumball.'' To further sooth Gumball's 'poor, bruised' ego, the fragile plant pat his back reassuringly.

''What the hell?'' Gumball breathed, scrunching up his nose in offense. Leslie crossed his leaves.

''Don't act like you don't know,''

''Don't know what?'' Gumball spat, dropping his bag. What else was going on in Ireland? Was Penny a show girl now?

''That she has a boyfriend,'' Leslie stared in a _duh_ voice. The cat broke out into laughter, making his flower foe bristle.

''You idiot, I'm not talking about that. What I'm talking about is how you're fake pitying me cause you feel sorry for me, because I'm the humble poor boy who got left behind when his girl moved to Europe, and THEN got dumped!'' Exasperated, Gumball was left incredulous. He hadn't spoken that much to anyone for awhile, let alone in such harsh manner. Leslie looked at him like he'd just been released out of prison, or a mental hospital.

Now, eyes softening, he wrapped Gumball into another uncomfortable embrace. ''Aw, don't worry Gumball! Let's go get some orange juice, and at nine o' clock we have the welcoming ceremony like we do every year. I'll show you around, to make it a bit easier for you. I know you must be going through a lot right now,''

Gumball imagined Leslie getting cut by sharp, silver scissors.

''You can sleep in my cabin, because we have a few extra beds, plus a few old friends are in there,'' Leslie grabbed Gumball's bag, handed it to him, and then pulled along his own through the path. His minds began to wonder away from the trail, thinking about what old friends he'd meet. ''See, here are the girl's cabins. Ours are farther down, but first the restrooms are in between.''

The cute little cabins that Gumball and Leslie passed were already getting filled up with girls, the accommodations barely visible behind the luggage. The path was rocky under Gumball's shoe, the left one already containing a pebble.

''So, what have you been up to? You must have a lot of time on your hands now that you're single,'' Gumball nearly gasped from the last part. Was this little loser for real?

''Hey! How would you know if I was single?'' He sneered, slightly moving away. Gumball attempted to not look as if he, you know, really was single.

''Well, who else would you be with?'' Plump yellow face with a smile plastered on it, Leslie shrugged innocently.

Huffing a bit, Gumball retorted tartly, ''Well, if you must know, I'm _plenty_ busy, thanks pal,''

The grin on Leslie's face sent ice down Gumball's spine. ''Are you _gay_ , Gumball?''

''Dude, I had a girlfriend, just cause I'm single doesn't make me _gay_. It makes me _single_.'' As the words rolled off his tongue, he thought, shamefully, of Cole.

Leslie nodded. ''OK, _sure,_ Gumball,''

''Hey, Watterson! wait up!'' Joe called, running up the path with Darwin, interrupting the silent tension. Sliding briskly, almost falling on his face, Joe turned to Leslie. He dusted off his skinny legs and picked up a pebble with one hand, and threw it into the air.

''Great to see ya,'' he said, shaking Leslie's hand.

''Leslie!'' Gushed Darwin excitedly. ''Hey, dude!''

As Joe and Leslie began to dominate the conversation, talking about Penny's arrival and what cabin they'd be in, Gumball plugged his ears shut with his pointer fingers and listened to his head-music.

Gumball bopped his head to the beat no one else could hear, and watched as Jamie loaded her black duffle bag into her cabin, F7. Their eyes met, and Gumball just had to smile when she flung him a candy bar. He crumpled it into his pocket and continued walking, nodding in gratitude. Jamie had changed. Honestly, Leslie and Joe really hadn't.

"Jamie's been looking pretty good, huh?" Joe himself interrupted Gumball's thoughts. Blinking in confusion, Gumball chuckled.

''Yeah, s'ppose so,'' He mused, shrugging. He hadn't really been paying attention, although now as he looked as she talked to Masami, most likely bickering haughtily, he noticed she was in shape. Like there was every a day where she _hadn't_ been in shape. Her mother was, like, the fitness _queen._ Along with their middle school gym coach, of course.

Sucking on the chocolate, trying to keep it going as long as possible, Gumball admired how light Masami's make up was.

''Who else has been looking yummy?'' Joe rose a brow teasingly. ''OK, here's a game 'Bias and I came up with: it's called 'love triangle', because basically you're going 'round in triangle shape, taking turns pointing hot people out. Give it a shot, Leslie,'' He nudged his green leaf.

''Um..well, I guess...'' Leslie frantically searched for someone to pin point. As his eyes scanned the crowd, Gumball decided it would probs be in his best interest to start looking for someone, too. ''Uh..like, Molly looks like she's been working out..''

At once, all four males intensely stared at the sauropod female, who was gossiping with Teri, the cut-out paper bear on the right. Feeling their gazes sinking into her skin, Molly looked over her shoulder to see the boys. Coyly, she giggled and turned red. from their gawky faces.

''OK, well, that was embarrassing.'' Darwin mumbled. ''I'm pretty sure we creeped her out,''

''Are you kidding? That's the best part!'' Joe explained. ''Your turn, Gumball,''

''Cole!'' Gumball blurted. He had been on his phone seconds after Molly's blush to see he had gotten yet _another_ photo of Ireland's favorite couple. They all crowded around his cellphone, gaping at the photo. Penny's face was shown on the right, lips in a wide smile. On the other side was Cole in the background, pointing at the beautiful land, a mountain behind the two lovers.

''That looks amazing!'' Darwin pointed his little finger on the screen at the hill and sky. ''i can't imagine what it's like to actually be there,''

''Oh my gosh, Penny's eyelashes are looking _fabulous_ ,'' Chimed Leslie, leaves flapping.

''So, this is the Irish bae?'' Joe chortled gleefully. ''Looks like he belongs in some lame-ass cologne ad,''

Gumball was taking in various parts of the image. Part of him was devastated by how happy Penny and Cole looked together, how _great_ they looked together. His eyes were also infatuated with the way the sky looked; it wasn't a sunny day, as it never really was in Ireland, but the sky was still breathtaking. Another fraction of his icicle colored eyes were drawn to Cole. Something about him was definitely special, no doubt about that, but Gumball was very perplexed by one thing. He was rather baffled by the fraction of him that wanted to punch Cole, but also wanted to feel Cole's breath on his own sensitive lips.

Shaking his head furiously in utter _disgust_ of his thoughts, Joe laughed at Gumball's sudden movement. ''Dude, what was _that_? Come on, our cabin's right over there.''

Following his friend, hastening pace, Gumball looked forward to seeing the inside of the cabin, hoping there wouldn't be any spiders. He'd rather have mice than any type of bug, especially those ghastly flying roaches.

Joe stepped up onto the wooden, mangy porch of cabin M6. ''This be ours,'' he announced, grasping the handle and opening the door for everyone. ''Les, you get same bed as last year. Cole can bunk under you, and Gumball and Darwin can have the extra bunk bed,''

''Sure,'' Responded Leslie zealously. He rolled his bag up the steps on it's wheels and strut into the cabin.

''Ay, 'Bias! guess who's here!'' Joe sing-songed.

''Who? You?'' A voice asked sarcastically, dragging their feet out of the cabin. it was Tobias, the school's wannabe macho man.

He was wearing red shorts, neon knee high socks, and his usual sweat bands. He was holding a dainty pink ball, twirling it around with his fingers. ''Hey, guys. I was just setting up to play jax. You in?'' His gaze shifted from Joe and Leslie to the Watterson boys.

''Gumball? Darwin? How have ya been?'' He leaned on the door, sleeking back his uncontrollable hair.

''Good,'' Darwin stepped up onto the porch, as Gumball lingered behind, something in his stomach making him feel even _less_ sociable than usual. Gumball felt like he was going to barf any second, but why would that be?

Feeling his forehead, he prayed he wasn't ill. His head wasn't warm, aside from the sun beating mercilessly on it. Sighing in relief, he wiped sweat off his brow. The feeling seemed to have vanished.

''Hey, you guys seen the new nurse yet?'' 'Bias whispered nasally, gum showing from the inside of his mouth as he talked. ''She's a looker,'' At this, Leslie looked at his feet in discomfort.

''Hey, let's check her out, '' Joe stole the ball from 'Bias grasp, and tossed it above his head, cackling hysterically as it bounced.

''Great job, Joey,'' Grumbled Tobias. ''OK, who's in? The nurse's lodge is down by the porta potties. We'll be back soon,''

''Just in time for the welcoming speech Camp Counselor Chuy gives every year,'' Confirmed Leslie. ''Even so, I'd rather unpack and organize my dresser, guys,''

'' _Fine, L_ es, whatever ya say man,'' And with that, Joe and 'Bias took off down the camp trail again, playing a game of catch with the little pink jax ball.

''I'm slightly glad their gone. Sometimes having a conversation with them can be _insufferable,''_ Leslie trilled the 'r' in _insufferable._ He proceeded to periwinkle duffle bag.

The cabin was dark, but it had a few lamps. The bunk beds were lined up against the walls, in a circle. Constructed of forest wood, they looked just a tad crooked and worn. On the back of the door were many carved texts.

Tracing the cuts, Gumball read them as Darwin threw both of their bags into the middle of the room with a thud.

One said, _I_ _love Shaggy!_

Another read _Ben+Mary forever 1989_

Gumball thought it was sweet people had carved their names in- they'd be there forever now, for years to come. He wondered if Ben had ever proposed to Mary, or if they'd broken up. According to reality, the second was most likely. Still, in his world, they hadn't, and they were happily married.

Shuffling his feet over to Leslie, Gumball watched him thoughtfully. The flower boy had brought his swimming cap, some clothes, perfume, and a few magazines. He unloaded them, and began placing them in his desk.

''Oh, Gumball, your bed is over there,'' Leslie shook one of his lime leaves at the other side of the room, where Darwin was sitting on the bottom bunk. He was stuffing his clothes into the little drawer each bunk came with. A pair of trunks, a cap, goggles. Then some t-shirts, jeans, sweatpants, socks.

''OK,'' Gumball traversed the room, picking up an _Elmore Ducks_ t-shirt and folding it messily. He handed it to his brother, who carefully set it down into the drawer. ''Say, Leslie? Did you say the ceremony starts at nine o clock?''

''Yeah, don't worry, we've got a half an hour,'' Leslie swatted the air with his leaf, carelessly. ''After I'm done organizing, I'm going to go get together with the other girls before the ceremony,''

''Cool, hey, tell Carrie I said hello,'' Darwin beamed, standing up, as Gumball continued to awkwardly watch, looking as if deep in thought.

''You got it.'' Leslie dusted his hands off, placing a white pillow on the camp bedspreads. ''I always bring my own pillow,'' He fluffed it up, until it was just right.

'Bias and Joe barged through the door, the latter having a moony eyed look on his face. ''Dude, this nurse is _hot,_ '' Rolling his eyes, Tobias slugged him in the arm jokingly.

''Of course she is, what did I tell ya?'' 'Bias stuck his hand into his mouth and pulled out his wad of pine gum. Then, to the bewilderment and disgust of Leslie, he stuck it on the door. It seemed like it was hanging, drooping from the moistness of his saliva.

''Ah, yuck!'' Darwin stuck out his tongue.

''She's blonde and tan, I think her name is Cynthia,'' 'Bias ignored Darwin's reaction to his habits. ''I should get poison ivy just so I could sit there all day,''

''Hey, you and me both hope you'll get sick,'' Joe teased, causing 'Bias to push him onto the bed.

''Idiot,'' He hissed. Facing the others now, 'Bias motioned for them all to follow. ''Let's get there early- we can try and get the best seats,''

''No one would ever take our seats,'' Joe bragged. ''Only we know how to get to them,''

Darwin and Gumball exchanged looks of confusion. ''Huh?'' Gumball drawled.

''They sit on the tree-chairs,'' Leslie babbled. ''No one ever takes them, because they're hanging from the lowest branch on one of the trees. It's like dangling in midair,''

''Sweet!'' Chorused Darwin, tying his green sneaker's shoe lace extra firmly.

''I'm going to sit with Masami and Teri,'' Leslie clarified, picking up his cellphone and standing by the door, waiting to walk down with the others. 'Bias sped across the room to his desk and tugged out his black kendoma toy. Tossing the ball up, tied to it's string, it landed on the little point perfectly. Gumball had never been able to get it, and as a result his was covered in dents and bruises.

''Alrighty, now we're off,'' Joe cheered, chugging down a juice carton. ''C'mon, they're only gonna serve the good juice before everyone gets there!''

''Seriously?'' Darwin grunted. ''They serve spoiled juice?''

''It's not that bad,'' 'Bias coaxed. ''Come on, guys, let's go!''

Gumball, with an awful amount of zeal, set after the rest of the boys. He felt a familiar rush, the rush of running with air flowing through your fur. That truly was a good feeling, for a little while.

''We can stop at the changing rooms so we can put on our camp t-shirts,'' Chattered the talkative fruit, whom then kicked a pebble across the path.

''I hope they're not as fugly as they were last year,'' Whined Leslie, shuddering.

''What? Last year's were cool!'' 'Bias argued, checking the time on his cyan blue watch. ''They were the color of shit, so what?''

''I don't like wearing clothes the color of _feces,_ Tobias,'' Muttered Leslie.

Gumball, though hearing the conversation loud and clear, wasn't paying attention as they walked past the nurses office. Craning his neck, he barely caught a glimpse of her blonde hair. Even so, he thought he smelled the delicious scent of vanilla mixed with fumes, which was _delectable._

It was hard to believe they had a whole day ahead of them- that it was only around eight thirty or so. Despite this, kids were already eating super sized marshmallows, and chocolate eggs.

As the walked past the changing rooms, the ones adjoining the restrooms, Darwin realized Gumball was farther behind. He wasn't too surprised by this. Gumball hadn't been very approachable for a long time, though when he was he spoke smoothly and made Darwin feel at pure ease. Turning to walk backwards after the group, the smaller fish boy saw his brother kick a pebble out of his sneaker. He was so insufferably moody, his brother. One minute he was fine, the next he was all drained appearing.

Gumball twisted his head to peer into the little cabanas where the more prosperous unclothed. Darwin raising a brow in confusion at the act, he took off after his slow at pace older brother, who was engrossed by the view.

''Gumball, _honestly,_ I can't take you anywhere. You're always getting lost or getting into trouble,'' Darwin complained, looking at Gumball not looking at him. ''Dude, what is it?''

Gumball used his teeth to bite his tongue, which was one of his worse habits besides lip chewing. Darwin gazed over his shoulder, watching the mundane scene unfold. it was one of the rich boys changing his shirt. Darwin, truthfully, didn't comprehend what the fuss was.

''What?''

''I don't know,'' Gumball fibbed, face darkening. ''Maybe I was just feeling envious,'' A fraction of him _was._ It was mega unfair how some people were born to be gorgeous, like Alan the balloon.

''Awww, chill,'' Darwin advised. ''Your body is fine- now come on, you want those tree-chairs, don'tcha?''

''Yeah, I s'ppose so,'' The blue cat's broad shoulders slumped as he continued hiking the path with his adopted brother.

Looking over these broad shoulders of his, Gumball again shook his head, more furious with himself than before. He didn't know what was wrong.

A fraction of him was afraid to think about it.

* * *

 **SO, it actually ended up longer than the last one! Funny, isn't it?**

 **Remember to review, and ask questions for me to answer!**

 **Also, if you can't tell already, yes, this is a LGBTQ+ rights awareness story, along with a fun filled camp tale. So, as stated last chapter, no comments on that ( none that are offensive, of course).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Tree-Chairs

**Hey, guys! I hope you're enjoying this story so far- as you know it has more words per chapter than my old fanfics, and I also think it's written better than the first chapter of my last fanfic. Please support by reviewing and clicking the follow and fave button! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

chapter three-tree chairs

* * *

Tobias suddenly stopped, flipping the ball up into the air and grasping it again. In front of him and the peoples behind him, was a large wooden structure, with a sloppy sign that read **CAMP CHANGING ROOMS.**

''We can pick up our camp tees at this changing room. It's my favorite." Gumball pryed the feeling of resentment for Mr. I-Get-To-Take-Charge off his chest vigorously and ambled along with the other boys.

Leslie ogled disdainfully at the mangy shed, his eyes practically screaming his complete opinion on it's crooked steps and broken roof. "This one?" He made eyes at it as if the building was a putrid container of foggy yellow fluid. "Why am I not surprised this is your favorite?"

"No need to be rude, Les,"

"Your room is legit a mess," Joe chided, looking over his nonexistent shoulderblade at Gumball and Darwin. 'Bias shot menacing daggers at him, his eyes slit so close that you could almost see the shine of knives.

Recovering quickly, Tobias stuck his greasy tanned hands into the basket perched on the porch, and pulled a wrinkled short over his head and hair. "What are you waiting for? One size fits all,"

"Are you certain?" Asked scrawny Leslie, who intricately picked at the lining of his new camp wardrobe. The shirt was red and already fading, with a big white tree floating aimlessly in the center. The flower flicked a dead leaf off the cloth.

"These are cool," Darwin mumbled, trying to ignore the fact he had no body to wear the ensemble on, and the fact no one noticed. "Any hats?"

'Bias placed an oversized camp hat on the fishes' head. The cap toppled over his face, leaving only his aggravated frown visible.

"There you go. Now for Gumball," At the ring of his childish name, Gumball's eyes widened slightly, and brightened in shade. Looking down at himself, it hit him that he appeared a tad disheveled and ruddy. His cheeks were tinted pink from the heat, and he could feel sweat swimming down his neck. He knew his hair must have been a mess; he could never keep it looking kept.

Joe plucked the shirt away from his colorful friend and handed it to the muted Gumball. In turn, the taller boy slipped his jersey off (timidly) and tugged the new one over his head. He noticed it smelt of new clothes aroma, a scent his nose hadn't the joy in sniffing in quite some time.

Tobias giggled. Then Joe giggled. And so Leslie giggled.

Darwin was silent. Not because he wasn't one to laugh, but because he didn't know the reason for a chuckle out of any of them.

Blinking, Gumball grasped the right end of the shirt, and stuck it into his jeans pocket.

Joe giggled. Then Leslie giggled. And so Tobias giggled.

"What?" Darwin said briskly, hoping his naivety to the situation wasn't totally obvious.

With no shame, 'Bias did not take Gumball's feelings into perspective. No, instead of deviating from the truth, and covering up for the sake of his classmate and for the sake of just flat out being a sincere, nice person, Tobias clutched Gumball's stomach fiercely.

"Look at this, he's flat. Looks like a girls'," Maintaining his cold, clammy grasp on Gumball's tummy, Tobias didn't stop. "What happened? No muscles for Gummypuss?"

Despising how utterly and agonizingly capricious Tobias' personality was, Gumball slapped Tobias' hand away. In turn, the rainbow boy's eyes seemed to pop up, stunned by the bold move.

''Screw you, man,'' Snapped Gumball hesitantly.

"Sorry, geez. Just pointing it out," Sing-songed Tobias, his tone goading Gumball on. The rainbow boy stuck his tongue out at a bleeding pimple on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" Continued Gumball, now self consciously straightening his clothes out, heart being seized with rage. And humiliation.

Joe was next to criticize, though Gumball found this humorous, as he was skinny and petite, a mere fruit that could be squashed any moment. He tried to push away the wish of that happening soon.

"Heh, still got some of that weight, huh?" The banana twittered, motioning a sleek finger towards Gumball's large-for-a-guy sides.

"You know, it's a hereditary thing!" Darwin interrupted, acting as a much needed savior.

"I can defend myself," Commented Gumball. Darwin recoiled in surprise, and then shrugged indifferently. it wasn't his problem if Gumball didn't accept someone being nice.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Tobias declared, "it's easily fixed. Just don't wear your pants too tight,"

"I'm fine with how I look," The cat hissed. It seemed like more of a statement Gumball was trying to, by force, engrave in his mind.

"Oh, leave him alone," Leslie was attempting to conceal his smirk with a dainty leaf. "He's fine, lets just drop it, alright? The ceremony is going to start soon."

"Ah, calm down," Tobias wrapped and arm around Gumball. "I'm just messing with him!"

Gumball slithered his way out of Tobias uncomfortable embrace. Looking down at his feet as he walked, he began mute again, his thoughts overpowering his voice.

Tobias shifted to the front, ignoring the rejection of peace.

 _Who the hell said my body was their concern? Honestly, sometimes, I wish I could just totally cuss them all out. Tell them what nitwits they are. How ugly Tobias' hair is. How annoying Leslie's little voice is, how utterly stupid Banana Joe can be. I'm happy with myself and that's all that matters. At least, I thought I was happy. But I guess I'm really not. I wish my tongue wasn't glued so damn hard to my mouth._

As they proceeded to traverse through the forest, the tingling noise of music rung in Gumball's ears. He could hear sound booming from not too far away. He could vividly feel the taste of popcorn, marshmallows and fruit punch prance across his lips, teasing him. He then wondered if Jamie had eaten her bar yet.

Gumball sensed little spurts of heat on his right shoulder. He peered around to see Leslie had been tapping him.

"You know, Gumball, if you're ever feeling...down, you can come with me to FIN. That stands for 'Friends in Need.' It's a group that meets by the Sycamore Church half an hour after mass. I think you need it."

Like Gumball had asked him for any aid. Especially a place that talking was involved. Everyone knew how atrocious he was at communicating his feelings. If only writing was the top form of communication. Everything looked better jotted or in a font.

"Promise you'll think about it?" The flower mused, breaking Gumball's thought. "It's really helpful. There's all types of people there."

"OK." Gumball said.

"Great." Leslie swallowed, feeling a bit awkward being the only one truly steering any conversation. "You'd really be a lot more interesting to talk to if you bothered to speak."

Gumball said nothing after that.

Growing closer to the end of the trail, he could also smell smoke, and so he squeezed his nose, as to not intake the contaminated air. Tobias kicked an empty and filthy and flattened Marlboro pack to the curve of the path, and let his shoulders sag.

"We're getting close, dudes,"

"I know that, I've been here before," Joe joked impishly.

"Dipshit," Scolded his messy haired friend. "I wasn't talking to you. Not everything's about you, Joey,"

"We've been here before too, dude," Darwin mentioned. "But it's been a while. I certainly wouldn't have been able to find this."

Leslie instantly began to wander further ahead, searching for the rest of the Elmore Junior High cheerleading squad. This made Gumball ponder if they would be in the Elmore High squad. He wondered if they'd make it. The only effort they ever put into anything was the effort to stay slim. This kind of darkened his mood.

"I'm going to look for Molly!" Leslie announced, disappearing behind a tall, thick bush. "Bye!" His shrilly voice dinged in Gumball's ears momentarily.

"Ciao!" Joe and 'Bias responded playfully, waving like aristocrats. Gumball tried to ignore 'Bias next movement; a simple roll of his eyes that meant so much.

"I hate to say it, but I'm kinda glad he's gone," Tobias remarked. "He's kind of too sassy for me. Besides. I'd rather hang around real men."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The words that escaped Darwin's plump lips didn't match the soft, plush tone he used. This was because Darwin didn't know what Tobias meant. Gumball kinda hoped it would stay that way, and had been thankful that Darwin didn't question his joke with Joe on the bus. He didn't really want to have to explain sexual attraction to such an ignorant (due to being shaded) companion.

"He's obviously a pansy,"

"Like, a flower?" Darwin's obliviousness was demonstrated so thoroughly Tobias had to chuckle with well intention.

"No, like a gay," Joe added.

"Huh?"

"Darwin. Dude. He's obviously homosexual." Tobias stepped roughly onto a lost candy wrapper laying on the soil.

"What's that mean?" Gumball could see the hesitance on Darwin's face, probably from the word 'sexual' being in it.

"It means he likes men, Darwin," His brother stepped in. If anyone was going to tell Darwin about same sex couples, it was to be someone who was actually A) not a bigot and B) trustworthy. "But don't go asking him about it. It's probably not even true."

With completing this statement, Gumball sneakily and subtly glared at Tobias. Now, he was praying that Darwin wouldn't ask anything more, or worse, inquire Leslie himself if it was true out of curiosity.

"Leslie likes men?" Darwin echoed. "Really?"

"Evidently," 'Bias stated matter of factly, as if he knew everything he could possibly know in the universe. ''Face it- he wants us.''

"We don't know that for _sure_ ," Gumball whispered, though a fraction of him probably thought the identical way, except softer. "He hasn't said anything, so what makes us believe it's fact?"

"Leslie is _not_ a real man." Tobias conveyed. Gumball felt like telling him off for being a ignorant little bitch, but was interrupted by the crumpling of dead leaves and the ruthless rhythms of footfalls. ''That's fact, and Leslie will _never_ be a real man.''

"Wilson, can it!" Everyone looked up to find the voice. "You still the little gossiping poof-ball you were last year, huh?"

"Shut up, Cucumber," Tobias placed his hands on this new character's chest and pushed him backward into a patch of flowers.

Gumball rose a brow, grateful for the change of topic. The boy was average height, with his legs making up most of his size. He wore a red Camp Sycamore Tree hoodie, and he appeared to be a lime colored lizard.

"Gumball, Darwin, meet Cucumber. He's going into tenth grade this year," Tobias flung a hand out, motioning towards the red-coated boy. "We call him cucumber because when Joe and I met him two summers ago, he had cucumber bits stuck in his braces."

"You like telling that story, don't you?" Huffed Cucumber.

"Yeah, I rather fancy it." Answered Tobias. He slugged Cucumber in the arm. "Dork."

Gumball hadn't been really paying attention after noticing the new figure's look. No, he'd been distracted with Darwin by the scene before them.

There was a wooden stage set in the middle of what looked like a center of a town. It was draped with felt curtains colored a deep, hot red. The lights were strung sloppily, swinging in the light breeze. The steps were painted various different colors and shades, with names and letters carved or scribbled on it.

There were already a few people, a few girls beginning to select their seats. The chairs were all made of rock, and were resting on a hill. Gumball didn't think it looked very comfortable.

The scents still wafted in the air, welcoming to the duo. A cooler filled with juices was set by a tree, with a sign that read "Take Me!"

Thats when they noticed the tree-chairs.

They were tied by ropes to the branches that hung them. Their seats were cleverly crafted of basket and wood. They blew in and out with the small wind. The ropes had colorful tissue papers tied around their thick braid. Greens and blues and reds and yellow and oranges and beautiful pinks. It looked like someone's fiesta had regurgitated all over it. But it was nice. The tissues fluttered in the air as well.

Taking off, Gumball ignored the pesky grass against his ankles, even it's moisture from morning dew. He zipped to the middle of it all- past the college-aged and middle-aged counselors seated on the right, passed the cooler. Straight to the tree-chairs he went.

''It's amazing!'' He mumbled endearingly. barely touching the rope, as if afraid it would crack and crumble into dust. He stepped onto the seat, heavily coated with dried-from-forever glue, and brought the rest of his adolescent body onto the chair.

The rest of the guys cam crowding in after, Tobias and Joe slipping into the clutches of the tree quickest, from years of experience. Joe even dared to hang upside down as 'Bias whistled.

''Alright, men, see that?'' He pointed an index finger at a branch that held one side of his rope. ''Pull on that, then tie it. Go!''

They all tugged, as the thinnest part of the rope traveled through a hole in the tree branch. All five began to zoom up, tug by tug, into the sky. Gumball used every bit of manliness in him not to look down. He, truthfully, didn't need 'Bias calling him a pansy too.

''Woah!'' Shouted Darwin, who's chair hung near the middle of the tree. ''Is this even legal?''

''WHO CARES!'' Whooped Tobias from a foot higher. ''AH! Every time I come up here is like the first. It's always the morning, and the grass is always coated with droplets. And the girls are always in a circle in their girly corner. And I can smell the strong, somehow good-tasting, juice from up up here.''

Gumball's heart softened. It was just, he'd never heard Tobias say anything so meaningful. So beautiful. And the way his voice sounded while reciting it- it sounded so mature, so handsome- so unlike Tobias, to put it in a more comprehensible manner. He broke out into a small, light grin. He tugged harder, with more force than before, goaded by Tobias' description.

He was at the lowest height of all of them, but it was wonderful. The view was splendid. it reminded Gumball of the hillside he could see each and every morning in Ireland when he opened the hotel window's curtains. It looked so mysterious, so mystical, so mythological. All the greens, deep and light shades absorbing him into a pit of plain joy. His heart turned from soft, squishy and meek to fluid. The sight and view made his heart melt.

 _I wish Penny could be here to see this,_ thought Gumball's heart, _she'd love it. I wonder if Cole would like it, too. I guess they would like it...together._

''Awesome, as it always is!'' Sang Joe, his voice telling you that he relished it with all of his small body. He was hanging upside down, swinging his arms, legs looped around the rope.

''You guys are such sissies,'' Cucumber said.

''Then I like being a sissy.'' Gumball spoke with confidence, brushing his earlier thought of Penny off.

''If it means getting to see this, then yeah!'' Tobias guffawed wistfully. He stretched his arms out, prompting the others to try the same. ''WOO-HOO!''

Tobias then daringly stood up on the chair, and swung it. Then, he sat down as it swung back and forth like a kiddie's swing set. Holding on tight, he lifted himself up shortly later, and stuck his tongue out.

''Dude, what the heck are you doing?'' Darwin questioned, thinking Tobias looked like a fool.

''Tasting the air.'' 'Bias responded plainly.

''I want to taste it,'' Darwin admitted. He opened his mouth up for the breeze, and swallowed. He didn't feel much, just tingles dancing on his pink tongue. ''I don't taste anything.''

Glumly, he waited for a reply. Tobias laughed, swinging profusely.

''Did you get tingles?''

''Yeah.''

''That's the taste.''

Darwin rose a brow, perplexed, as Tobias merely gazed upon him.

A loud whistle broke the nice, not-awkward silence. The birds that had been laying in the highest locations of the trees soared out, crowing in fear from the ear piercing sound. Gumball clasped his hands over his lobes.

''WELCOME BACK TO CAMP SYCAMORE TREE,'' Hollered a laid-back looking man. The boys hadn't noticed it, but more campers had rolled in behind them, and the youngsters were gawking, stunned, at the tree-chairs. ''WE HOPE TO HAVE A GOOD YEAR THIS YEAR. AS WE DO EVERY YEAR, WE'LL BE GOING OVER THE SCHEDULES FOR EACH AGE GROUP. K THROUGH 5, PLEASE FOLLOW MS. MACDOGUAL TO THE CAMP CHANGING ROOMS ON THE LEFT, WHERE YOUR PROGRAM WILL BE DISCUSSED.''

''That's Chuy,'' Cucumber explained. ''He talks real loud.''

''OK, THE REST OF YOU! WELCOME BACK, IM REAL EXCITED TO SEE HOW THIS SEMESTER TURNS OUT! SOON TO BE SIXTH GRADERS, YOU'LL BE MEETING IN OAK TREE. SOON TO BE SEVENTH GRADERS, YOU'RE IN WILLOW. SOON TO BE EIGHTH GRADERS, YOU'RE IN PINE. SOON TO BE NINTH GRADERS, YOU'RE IN MAPLE-''

''What's he talking about? We meet up with the counselors in trees?'' Darwin didn't appreciate that.

''No, dumbass, those are the little cabins over there. Well, they're way huger when you're on the ground. Anyway, they're all named after trees, and whoever's in them goes by that name. Last year we were Pines. Now we've grown, so we're Maples.'' Joe chortled.

''This Chuy guy must really like trees,'' Darwin started. ''Even the camp's named after a tree.''

''OK, ENOUGHT ABOUT THE LAME STUFF. THIS YEAR WE WILL BE CONTINUING OUR CULTURE WEEK EVENTS. THIS WEEK WE WILL BE CELEBRATING IRELAND, AS WE HAVE A GUEST COMING IN FOR THE SUMMER. YOUR HEAD COUNSELORS WILL TELL YOU THE DETAILS AND WHEN YOUR TURN TO EXPERIENCE IT IS. THE SPORTS PATCH WILL BE OPEN ON TUESDAY. THIS INCLUDES THE POOL AND POOL TABLE. WRITING SESSION WILL OPEN ON SUNDAY. FOR THE NOOBS, THIS IS A TIME WHERE YOU CAN SIT AND WRITE TO YOUR PARENTS. SPEAKING OF PARENTS, THE PARENTS PARTY THAT WE HAVE AT THE END OF EACH SUMMER WILL GO ON AS PLANNED. NOW THAT WE'RE DONE WITH THAT, WE'LL BEGIN THE CEREMONY!''

Kids beneath them applauded and hooted, as Gumball looked in confusion. ''Ceremony for what?''

''The Ceremony of Sprouts. It's like a birthday for everyone over sixth grade in the camp. We get to all come up in a circle and say a confession or something that we improved on that wasn't said last year.'' Eyes widening in excitement, Tobias sat down before he would fall. Dusting off his trousers, he lay back and relaxed.

''And then we get these 99 cents store plastic king and queen crowns with our tree name on it.'' Cucumber finished.

''OK, YOUNG OAKS, PLEASE RISE TO THE STAGE!''

At the command of Head Counselor Chuy, sixth graders swarmed the stage, positioning themselves into a circle. They all looked like little boxes from where the Maple boys could see them. Unfortunately, they could still _hear_ the boxes.

''I'M TOMMY, AND I'VE STOPPED BEING MEAN TO GIRLS.''

''IM ARIANA, AND I'VE STOPPED STUFFING MY BRA!''

''IM MADISON, AND IVE STOPPED TALKING DURING CLASS!''

''IM BRENDAN, AND IVE STARTED TRYING IN MATH.''

''IM ANTONIO, AND IVE STOPPED ANNOYING MY HISTORY TEACHER MR ARTS!''

Well, they've been good.

After around thirty annoying confessions, the seventh graders (Willows) approached the stage with just as much energy.

''IM AMANDA, AND IVE STOPPED BEING MEAN TO CHAIRS!''

''IM DAVID S, AND I HAVENT HIT A CAR WITH A BASEBALL THIS YEAR!''

''IM JOSH, AND I HAVENT HAD A GIRLFRIEND FOR A FEW MONTHS. ANYONE INTERESTED? HERE'S MY NUMBER-''

''IM GABY, AND IVE STOPPED DRAWING DURING SCIENCE!''

''IM JASON, AND IVE STOPPED MAKING FUN OF GIRLS WITH SMALLER BOOBS. WE'RE ALL BEE-U-TEE-FULL!''

They had a few chuckles and chortles and giggles, and so after the Pines went, strutting off the stage with their silver crowns. And so, it was finally time for the Maples.

''Aw man,'' Cucumber heaved a heavy sigh. ''Guess we're going down...''

''Are you kidding?'' Tobias interrogated. ''That's one of the best parts!''

Untying the small yet strong knot, at lightning and dangerous speed, the chair soared down until it was a foot above the surface.

Gumball wanted to get it over with. So, he loosened the knot and closed his blue eyes shut. He could feel the wind shaking him back and forth, his shirt flailing up from the fall, and the rope twisting through the hole.

He emitted a small gasp. Then, opening his eyes fearfully, he saw he was down. Then, his ears popped. Lobes aching, he groaned and thought of the view to make him feel better.

''Let's go,'' Tobias took charge once more. ''We can meet Man Loving Leslie up there. I already know what I'm going to say!'' Gumball tensed up at 'Man Loving Leslie.' He hoped Tobias wouldn't mention it further.

''Oh, yeah? What?'' Joe finished up his waving to Cucumber, who left to reunite with his fellow Bonsais (tenth graders.)

''I forgot.'' Tobias teased, causing the duo to crack up in hysterics. Even Darwin laughed, and Gumball smirked.

''But seriously, man. What?''

Tobias had a concentrated look on his face. ''What about how I quit the fireworks trade?''

''Oh, geez,'' Darwin gulped hard. ''With you and Gumball in the same cabin, within a _week_ we'll have to sleep outside.''

''You buy fireworks?'' Gumball asked, concerned and in disbelief.

'' _Used_ to buy fireworks. And yeah, I got them from a Sequoia Tree, an eleventh grader from way back when. But I've stopped now,'' 'Bias placed a hand over his heart. ''I swear. Now zip it, before someone hears ya.''

Gumball did so.

And so the Maples began their confessions.

* * *

 **Well, since this is a coming of age story, I felt I should include some sort of 'secret.' By this I mean illegally purchasing fireworks. Bad 'Bias! Bad!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this- gosh, these things keep getting longer! I'd say it'll be shorter next time, but who knows?**

 **Remember to review! Thanks!**


	4. Maples

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Please continue to review to support! Thanks again!**

 **Also, to those of you who reviewed on Tobias: Yes, he is quite the chaotic bigot, isn't he? Just wait, you'll see more of his misdoings later. Then you'll really hate him.**

 **Some things to keep in mind:**

 *** _Jessie's Girl_ \- song by Rick Springfield**

 ***Pancake ass vs bubble butt- one looks like two bubbles, the other looks like two pancakes from someone's breakfast.**

 *** _Rae Gilbert is Hot_ is written in one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom at my school. **

***At the part where gumball was scratching his neck, _I_ was scratching my neck! **

_**This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who thinks butts are funny, and my cousin, who thinks she's weird. I also dedicate it to Rae Gilbert. Go you, man!**_

* * *

chapter four-maples

* * *

The soon to be ninth graders gathered in a circle- Gumball behind Joe and Tobias, Darwin close by his side as they ascended the stairs. Whilst glancing around at his surroundings, familiar faces and new faces, Gumball noticed sad, dull looks, as if energy had been sucked out of them. This made his head ache from the pain of his mind analyzing why they could be so forlorn in appearance. He thought normal kids relished being outside, scraping their knees and chatting away.

They all began to simmer down and sit, Chuy and the new nurse, Cynthia, remained standing. Flicking one of her curls back into her hair, the attractive woman seemed to be analyzing something as well, but unfortunately this was not the bitter frowns and forced half smiles. Her eyes were scanning the boys' bodies, eyes gleaming brighter at the sight of one with either muscles, or pretty twinkling eyes. Tobias noticed this, and his shoulders sagged. Gumball wished to step in and tell Tobias he'd be much taller and much more desirable if he didn't slouch, but his tongue lay glued as always. Besides, Tobias didn't quite deserve the movement of Gumball's tongue, or the effort of his words.

"Mr. Wilson, would you like to go first?" Chuy asked, tapping his clipboard and sliding an arm around Cynthia's waist. She seized his hand spitefully and twisted it off her sides. Ouch.

"Sure," Shrugged Tobias nonchantly. "Hey, guys, I'm Tobias. And this year, I'm going to go from a *pancake ass to a bubble butt!"

A bunch of people cheered at this and laughed aloud. With chagrin, Chuy moved on to the next person.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. And over the school semester, I dumped my girlfriend because she didn't appreciate me," A horse clarified, smiling softly. This was awarded with an applause of congrats.

"*JESSIE'S GIRL. DU DU DU DUH! I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL! WHERE CAN I FIND A WOMAN LIKE THAT~" Someone sang the tune abnormally loudly, hitting the chords correctly and overall sounding fine despite yelling.

"I play along with the charades. There doesn't seem to be a reason to change," Gumball continued softly.

"Do you care to go?" Chuy questioned sarcastically to the mysterious voice.

"OK. Hey, wasup, my name is Clayton, and this year...'' He paused, and then let a wide smirk spread across his lips. ''I forgot.''

The males in the circle broke out into chuckles, the ones closest to the ball of clay punching him jokingly in the shoulderblade.

"Very nice, very nice. Now, who would like to go?"

The wealthy cloud girl sitting beside Molly Collins lifted into mid-air from where she hovered. She slipped a golden bracelet off her poofy right arm and placed it in the direction of the sun, letting it glow.

"I'm Masami Yoshida, as you know, duh, cause who doesn't? Anyway, this year I've lost ten pounds." To show this, she posed like a magazine model.

"That's fantastic, home-slice!" Banana Joe said in a goofy, gruff voice, facing backwards so no one could see it was him mocking the clearly misguided and vain young woman.

"Very funny, Joseph!" Snapped Masami ruefully. She shot him the finger and then proceeded to sit back down next to her friend, as the audience erupted into "she got him good!" and "Oh snap, mother-fudger!"

"Ay, play nice!" Chuy scolded the disrespectful behavior. Gumball had to admit, that for a non offensive joke such as the fruit's, scorning with such manner seemed exaggerated.

"I'm Leslie, and I've learned to play a new instrument-"

"I'm Leslie Fitzgerald," Spoke a raspy, high pitched voice. It was mocking, and cruel in a way that made Gumball jolt. "And this year, I'm going to kiss the coo-u-tist boy in camp! Mwah!"

Leslie's face flushed, legs looking wobbly from where Gumball could view. Everyone had heard the little comment. The sequoia, the elm, the maple, the bonsai. Chuy especially heard it, and it made his eyeballs bulge. Gumball wondered exactly why he had this reaction.

"Ay, what did I say? Whoever that was, you better stop. And I mean it." He raged, causing silence to fall over the camp. Even the older kids who were seated below the stage were quiet and hush hush. It was as if they too had disappointed their beloved director.

"Yeah. I, um, I've started the clarinet. It's been...OK." Leslie faltered, and then slumped his shoulders. Crouching down to his spot, he nestled into Molly and Teri's welcoming arms. Tears began to slip out of his eyelids, flooding without any sound.

Darwin's muscles tensed. Darwin always got this way with things like these- horrid pranks, jokes and teases. Comments like these made the twelve year old worry deeply, lips pressed together tightly, hands clamming into balls.

Gumball really did wish to stick up for Leslie. He truly did. But, as always, his tongue lay glued to his mouth. It was so hard, to stand up for what you believed, at least for Gumball. Ever since the day at the airport, where Penny had given him their last lip lock, Gumball had thought harder then ever. He'd never felt so seriously about anything before. But maybe that's what occurs when you lose something so significant. Especially when you lose that significant something to a handsome European dream boat.

Jolting again from thinking about his daydream on the bus, trying not to think of Cole, he began fabricating comebacks to say, despite Chuy's orders to remain quiet. He tuned out whoever was going currently, mesmerized by all the things he could say. Once he realized who it was, of course.

Mentally hitting himself across the cheekbones, he realized how excruciatingly evident th identity of the culprit was. Ol' Wilson. Suddenly, Gumball recalled Tobias' plan.

"Pancake Ass, oh Prince Pancake Ass!" He cried in a feminine voice, making audibly profane noises. "Mwah! Mwah!"

Gumball had totally skipped his usual procedure of thinking through the consequences. He just spoke the words so quickly he knew he'd never be able to take them back, or erase them from his mind. Even so, the ringing of young laughs that he was granted were tangy and welcomed by his conscience.

"Oh, oh! Ah!" He continued. ''Oh, Prince Pancake Ass! You're just the best kisser!''

Chuy stood up taller, crossing his arms to appear pompous and strict. "Maples! Quit it! Who's next?"

"How about that one," Cynthia pointed a gel coated nail at Gumball, who inwardly gasped. Tilting her head, she turned to face Chuy."He looks quiet."

"Yeah," Chuy nodded enthusiastically. "Looks like a new one. Introduce yourself, kid,"

Gumball crawled out of his place between Darwin and a deep, burgundy curtain. He crossed his arms behind his back, pretended to be engrossed in his feet.

"Hey." He said, his body shifting back and forth in nervousness. "I'm Gumball Watterson and I...I..."

Racking his brain for something to say (how could he not have bothered to prepare something within the last few minutes?), he shrugged.

"I guess this year I want to improve myself overall. Fortunately for me, a pancake ass is not on my list of fixer uppers."

The boys and girl chortled momentarily. Gumball shrugged once more and then sat back down.

Chuy nodded in admiration of the concept. It did seem mature, and Gumball seemed to be well rounded. From the long list of his records Nicole had given him, he certainly wouldn't have expected it. And as for the last joke- it looked as if Leslie wiped a tear himself this time, instead of Teri doing it for him.

Tobias didn't show any reaction to either of the previous acts.

And so, the rest of the confessions continued to be shared, until the last maple, a pink pig named Maia Margolis, had gone.

Another counselor whom Gumball didn't know brought out a ripped and ramshackle cardboard box, containing the Maple crowns. Sitting up straighter to get a peek, he saw the crowns, alight in the sun.

''Now for your gifts,'' Chuy announced, grinning brightly. He slipped his hand into the box, and pulled out what looked like a replica of a Miss Universe tiara, shiny and pristine.

One by one, Chuy called the children by name in alphabetical order. Each one took a bow on the stage, and received somewhat indifferent claps and whistles from the older campers.

''Darwin Watterson!''

''Gumball Watterson!''

''Tobias Wilson!''

''Masami Yoshida!'' She blew kisses to the audience, igniting laughs.

Touching a nail to his crooked and flimsy crown, he fixed it's posture and strode off the stage, Tobias and Masami trudging behind him.

''That was so inappropriate.'' Declared the prosperous female haughtily, toying with her tiara beside Tobias. ''You know, what that person said? Leslie's a darling.''

''Yoshida, that's exactly why they said it.'' Explained Tobias. ''Because he's a darling. Boys aren't supposed to be ''darlll-lingsss.''

Masami stared intently at him with a surly look on her face. ''Tobias. It's not really our place to say anything, though I agree with you. I don't agree with same sex marriage, but what could I do about how some people chose to live their lives? ''

''They don't choose to be that way.'' Darwin stopped admiring the vegetation and the fields. He stopped cold, aiming his attention on the two children, who had obtained great opulence and typically maintained good fortune their entire lives.

''How do you know?'' 'Bias demanded, determined to make a point. ''Let me guess, you're the boyfriend?''

The younger boy stiffened at this accusation, attempting not to showcase his revolt at the idea. ''No. And I know because any sensible human being would know.''

''You calling me a dumbass?'' Hissed 'Bias, snatching Darwin's fin and pulling him closer so he could look him dead in the eye, histrionically, as if they were two life long adversaries. ''What the hell do you know? What are you now, eleven?''

''Twelve,'' Corrected Darwin. ''And I know plenty, thanks.''

As Tobias tightened his grip, Gumball blew out the ignited flame, as if blowing out a candle on a alabaster, vanilla birthday cake.

''Darwin. People are entitled to their opinion.'' He held Darwin's hand, lightly pulling him along towards the rest of the maple boys. ''Let's go, man.''

Darwin threw Gumball off his wrist and walked ahead of him, not being able to bear looking at anyone. After he recoiled in shock from the rejection, Gumball nodded at Tobias.

Tobias loosened his body, breathing pattern returning to normal. He gazed at Gumball questioningly, wondering what the nod could possibly mean. Did he want to fight him? Did he think Tobias was right? 'Bias couldn't tell.

The maples stood there, resuming to talk and chatter in a flock, waiting for further direction. Then, with a wave of her hand, Cynthia motioned to the homely looking cabin on the right of the hill. And with that wave, they all silenced.

"That's Maple Cabin, as I'm sure you know. In there you can meet with other maples to discuss things, like what you want to do for the cabin decorating contest. You'll be given paint, stickers, and other supplies." She explained, then placing her hands on her shapely hips. She did a little wave and walked down the hill, nearly tripping in her huge heels. Even with the little screw up, she was like a pretty blonde angel sent as a underserved gift to the boys and LGBT girls of Camp Sycamore Tree. Gumball had to admire her figure with the other boys, gawking intensely at her as she walked down the hill. All the boys were in a trance, except for Leslie, who was too concerned over the earlier events.

"Who could have said something so judgemental?" Leslie babbled, sniffling and adjusting his light pink petals. "Why would someone think I was gay? I godamn hate when people say I'm gay. I'm not effing gay!''

"Only a mean person, who probably feels really bad about themself, would say such things." Darwin clasped a hand around Leslie's leaf, and guided him down the hill as he cried for a few more minutes.

Gumball didn't want to look like a loner, so as Darwin comforted the group's victim, he headed straight towards Tobias. Neither of the two uttered a word to each other, whilst the other boys continued to parry and catch up.

They walked side to side, separated by a cold barrier. Gumball chewed his lip, as if all the things he were thinking might spew out. Usually if they did, they came out as a pitiful and pathetic meow. But today was a lucky one.

"I know it was you," Gumball whispered. Even though Tobias was at fault, and deserved to be impaled with stones, he didn't want to cause a fuss between him and Leslie. No, being the tattle tale he was in kindergarten would not solve anything at all. "I know it was you who did that impression. You basically outed him back there, 'Bias. And with Darwin and Masami..."

Tobias stood up taller, Gumball estimating the moody cabin companion was around two to three inches taller than he was.

''Hey, who are you to go accusing me of that?'' Tobias was dumbfounded. He certainly wouldn't have expected _Gumball_ to say anything. ''And even if I did, so what? I was just messing him. He's just crying to get attention- _dramatic_ , geez.''

Gumball didn't let go, and with valiance, he pointed an index finger at him. ''You hurt his feelings. _And_ embarrassed him in front of a bunch of kids, kids we don't even know.''

Rolling his eyes, Tobias kicked a rock out of his path. ''Jesus, why's everyone so touchy these days? No one can take a joke.''

''That was a bad joke, man. A really bad joke.'' Divulged Gumball. ''That...that wasn't right.''

"Did you ever do anything when I called the sixth graders fags last year? No, so why defend anyone now? Keep your mouth shut. You're good at it." Tobias shot. ''Besides, it was funny. And don't act like you're Mr. Wonderful. Prince Pancake Ass?''

Then, he humored himself by patting Gumball on his rear. Appalled by the action and Tobias figuring him out, he bumped his shoulder into his arm and paced forward, leaving the truth-speaking and sadistic bigot in the dust as Pancake Ass cackled to himself.

What Tobias said was true. He never said anything when they were in middle school, and Tobias called someone a harsh name fifty times a day, especially at recess or after lessons. He never did. He just let him and other bullies get away with it. And the teachers never heard the fairly audible noise of aplomb being diminished. And it wasn't like one of the students was going to do anything, for it was putting themselves on the line.

That was what hurt the most. No, it wasn't the fact that people judged. No, it wasn't that fiendish Tobias had touched him. No, it was strongly the fact that Tobias was indeed correct. Gumball was as good as any other brainless bystander. And that was what hurt the most.

Hugging himself firmly, he stomped to the cabin in front of the other boys, nibbling his lip thoughtfully in the crisp air.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the cabin, they gathered at the wooden table set in the middle of the room, pushing the folders and pens aside. Pulling out a crinkled map, Clayton rolled it up and stuck it into his messenger bag. The girls circled around the boys, continuing to gossip and giggle excitedly.

Gumball first took note of the mesmerizing details in the room. There were garlands dangling gracefully from the walls, and little carvings on the ceiling. Tugging lightly at one of the green garlands, he noticed a whole dome of carvings and graffiti and inscriptions on the wall.

Little doodles of stick figures and profanity danced across the wall, a part of it. All different colors, though black was dominant. Some read _forever a maple at heart_ or * _Rae Gilbert is Hot._ Gumball laughed to himself good naturedly, but not a sound was audible.

''OK then, here's our schedule. First we have breakfast, and then we have arts and crafts first.'' Joe read aloud, tapping the paper nailed to the desk. He clapped his hands to ensure he had everyone's attention, though Gumball was sure at least half of the maples had attention spans at a typical number of seconds standard to a hot dog's.

''Well, anyone hungry?'' Darwin asked, smiling warmly at the people that surrounded him.

''Starved to death, man,'' Whined Tobias, cheek pressed against the table, resting his head. ''I'm in the mood for _pancakes_.''

''Not really,'' Masami sighed, sounding as if dreading the event of a meal.

''I am.'' Teri shrugged, earning sharp daggers from her cloud friend. At this, Teri returned to her a look of ''what?''

''Yes, hungry as a horse,'' Maia oinked at Jesse, who huffed at the lame attempt at a pun..

''Very funny.'' He said sarcastically.

Joe rose up, and brought his hands together. ''Alrighty then, let's go to the cafe.''

''Is it far?'' Moaned Darwin, shoulders drooping.

''Depends on your definition of far. It's a little ways back.'' Jesse affirmed, rolling his shoulder up to reveal muscles. He held his arm up, showcasing it like an Egyptian artifact. Muscles bulging as he strained slightly, Tobias held his chin up high, ready to start trouble, Gumball guessed arm wrestling or a muscle-gaining contest.

''Tobias! Come on! I want to get our table from last year!'' Joe hollered, hauling Tobias out the door before he could say a syllable.

The maples' resident twelve year old rose a brow as he followed one of the girls out the opening. ''They really like reserving spots, don't they?''

''They're a very territorial species.'' Maia voiced, beginning to walk with Darwin. ''No one really knows why.''

When Joe and 'Bias saw the pig and fish strolling together, they cupped their hands over their mouths to hide their guffaws. Gumball skipped after them, trying not to look like the only maple without any friends. Of course, the quality of these friends wasn't that good, but good enough for a few minutes.

''What's so funny, guys?'' Gumball asked, *scratching his neck.

At the question, Tobias and Joe guffawed aloud, finding Gumball's obliviousness purely hysterical. Slapping 'Bias on the back, Joe swallowed before he let loose again.

''Oh my God, this is too good! This is legit too good! '' Joe wiped tears out of his eyes, laughing so hard, holding his stomach.

''Holy crap!'' Tobias shook his head in , and then resumed his laughter. ''Maia Margolis! MAIA!''

''What is it?'' Gumball asked again, impatiently.

Tobias heaved a sigh, beginning to calm down. ''Bruh. Maia Margolis is _the_ weirdest girl at camp. She's obsessed with boys. Obsessed.''

''Obsessed?'' Repeated the cat.

''Obsessed. She's probably making a move on your brother right now.'' At this, Gumball couldn't help but peer behind him to see if it was true. It looked like the two were having a normal conversation that you would see any day in the city.

''I don't see her as a yandere.'' he admitted frankly.

''Dude, you don't know her! I know her, we know her. She's obsessed. I've seen her cabin.''

''Yeah!'' Joe sided with his friend. ''It's full of posters of male models and we heard that she has a photo of every guy at camp. _No one knows how_.''

''That's freaky.''

''We know! How does she do it?'' Joe exclaimed, eyes bugging out in bewilderment. He stretched his arm out, then rubbed his shoulder after it brushed past a tall bush.

''Guys, be quiet, she'll hear us!'' Their rainbow friend warned, and then gave Gumball a _look who it is_ face. Gumball gave him a face that said _touch me again and heads will roll._

''Are we there yet?'' Called Darwin from behind them, hopping over a lengthy branch.

''Almost, maples.'' Jesse called back from the front.

''I don't like that Jesse guy.'' 'Bias stated plainly. ''He thinks he's hot and all the chicks have been checking him out since they first saw him at the ceremony. Where'd _he_ come from?''

Gumball knew Tobias was telling his friends he was envious of the horse, but seemed to be hiding it in a clever way by trying to make everyone hate Jesse.

''Ya just met him, Wilson,'' Joe reasoned. ''You barely know him.''

''I get vibes, alright dude?'' Tobias described defensively. ''I just feel like he's an unlikeable guy.''

''Fair.''

''If that's how ya feel.''

* * *

They arrived at the Camp Sycamore Tree Café at around 11:37 AM.

It was made of beige painted brick, and had an air conditioner. The tables were long and wooden, and had their own personal little trash cans. The small house was big, and there were two floors of seats and there were even booths. This camp café was like a restaurant! It was already crowded with younger kids, who'd gotten a head start. They'd already swarmed the first floor almost completely, and so Jesse lead the maples up the stair case.

 _How much was this?_ thought Gumball. _Is this real? I feel like teen royalty. This is so AWESOME!_

''Look at him. Mista Leader.'' Tobias deadpanned, following a dazed Gumball up the creaky steps. ''Hasn't even been here before.''

''Tobias!'' Groaned Joe in aggravation, hands floating over the handrail. ''The place is packed. Now let's go before the older kids come, alright?''

''Yeah, yeah. I know.'' 'Bias stubbornly trailed up the steps after his cabin members, the last of the maples just beginning to crawl in.

* * *

 **Today's chapter was shorter, and I apologize. It's just that I thought this was a good place to leave off, and now that I've come back to Fanfiction with this story (I usually didn't go a week without doing something, but I stopped for a few weeks) I've been wanting to create bigger, betters stories for you guys. The archive really needs it, as you can tell from the first page that there's been a lot of crap going on, such as short meaningless posts that people STILL say is good. ARE A GOOD PORTION OF YOU ZOMBIES?**

 **Anyway, sorry about that.**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last. I've been re-editing it and re-typing it all week.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments! Remember to review!**

 **ONE MORE HUGE NOTE: I'm kinda not into the title ( _Reunion Camp_ ) because I think it's kind of lame and there's a lot more to the story then just reuniting with old classmates who you barely like (that's how I got the title) so I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys would help me come up with new titles for the story! **

**Things to keep in mind for title crafting:**

 **1) Story about a camp and drama**

 **2) Teen coming of age story (self acceptance, don't do bad things, fall in love, etc.)**

 **3) LGBT+ story**

 **4) Friendship and Romance story**

 **When I/we come up with a title, I'll remember to e-mail the story's followers to let them know it's the same story. Thanks again!**

 **P.S. If I/we have multiple ideas that I like, we can have a vote.**

 **Again, thanks a mil!**


	5. Meetings

**Hey, everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter- That's right! You can't get rid of THIS!**

 **I'm sorry. I was _born this way._ **

**Anywhoosies, today is a new day for a new chapter! Please continue to review and send in titles for the story! Thank you all for your _beautiful_ eyes!**

 _ **Shout out to my lil' cousin, Extremepenguin10, read her stories and review if you get the chance.**_

 _ **Note: This chapter is the longest yet with a little over 5K words! I know you probably don't care but to me it's a sign of improvement. Ok? Ok.**_

* * *

chapter five-meetings

* * *

Crowding around a wide, long table fit with a faux candle and menus, Gumball scooted next to the now silent Leslie, whom sat at the end of the table across from Molly.

"Oh, hey Gumball!" Masami greeted, smiling brightly. Awkwardly, he attempted to return the gesture as he shot small glances at Leslie. Gumball was glad to be around someone different for a change. Having breakfast with people like Molly and Leslie, peaceful and endearing, was better than with people like Joe and Tobias, capricious and incomprehensible.

"What are you gonna get?" Gumball asked Leslie, opening his menu and scanning through the small categories. Cereals, eggs of all forms, beverages. "I think I'm gonna have Rice Crispies. You?"

"I'm in the mood for eggs." Commented Molly, leaning on the table to pick up a fork, neatly wrapped in a lush white napkin. "Les? What about you?"

"I'm not hungry." Leslie mumbled. Sourly, Gumball thought of Tobias, swaggering along like nothing had happened. The tall male was casually talking with Joe on the far end of the table, across from Darwin and Maia, who were having an immense amount of conversation for two people who hardly knew each other. It almost made new Gumball jealous, and he was more than certain old Gumball would have slipped right in between them with a cunning sway of his waist. New Gumball just sat, and started to dream about the sound of Rice Crispies popping in their sea of milk and the depths of Irish green eyes.

Molly was having none of it. He'd rather hoped that Molly would just pat Leslie's leaf and discontinue the conversation, but evidently that wasn't her nature.

"Les, are you really going to let what that guy said get to you? You're so much better than that.'' Molly proclaimed, playing around with her fork. She held up into the light of the circular lamps on across the wall, letting it sparkle and shimmer.

''It's always been this way.'' Huffed Leslie bitterly. ''The other kids are always gonna be a pain in my ass.''

And with that, he stuck his head into a sleek, framed menu.

''You're the one who lets them.'' Mumbled Molly honestly.

Gumball grabbed his spoon, licked it sloppily, and stuck it on his nose. It didn't waver, and as he wriggled back and forth, it slowly began to loosen until it plopped down in front of him with a _clink_.

"Gumball! That's so gross!" Teri shrieked, flinching in horror. She slid her legs under the table, dusted off her dress, and quickly dotted butterfly artwork on her paper crafted arms as she sat down next to Gumball. Her body language hinted to Gumball she'd wished to sit somewhere else, anywhere else but next to a 14 year old who still used his saliva as temporary glue.

''Not really. I'll wash it before we leave. Promise.'' Gumball rose a paw in the air like a scout, and held his chin up high. To his surprise, Teri didn't seem offended, just completely repulsed.

''Hey, you mind if I sit here?'' Said a voice politely. Twisting their heads to peer upon the noise, they saw Jesse towering before them.

''Not at all,'' Purred Teri, slightly flicking her skirt up as she moved away from Gumball so Jesse could split them. At this, the horse shot her an amused look.

 _What a bitch,_ spat Gumball inwardly. As he took in his next breath, he smelt the scent of Jesse's cologne. It smelt like juicy apples, and it instantly took up whatever scent the lit candle was giving off.

''So, you guys know each other?'' Jesse inquired, opening up his menu and scanning the pages briskly. At the question, Teri rolled her eyes.

''Unfortunately, since forever.'' She drawled, setting her menu down. ''I've known Gumball since he'd stopped using litter boxes.''

''Wow,'' the horse smirked, ''Hope that wasn't too recent.''

''No,'' Gumball scrunched his nose up in annoyance at Teri. ''That was a while ago, thanks.''

Swinging his legs under the table as Jesse answered all the questions the other three had about him (do you play any instruments? are you a virgin?) Gumball thought again, inevitably, about Cole and Penny's arrival. What if Penny had changed a lot? What if Cole was an ass and she didn't even know? What if things were so so very awkward? What if they were one of those mushy gushy touch-tushy couples? What if Cole was really as hot as he was in the photos?

As his food came one waiter later, and he'd made sure that the waiter had given him his usual size, he spooned the cereal into his mouth as he ate hungrily. Even with all his starvation, he gracefully munched on his food. He took extra long to fully chew as to not make notice or for anyone to see the inside of his mouth, he sipped his milk delicately, and he slid his spoon up and down on the sides of the bowl to push the scattered pieces of grain into the milk-swamp.

''Holy crap, that's a huge bowl!'' Laughed Jesse. ''It's like bigfoot, except it's cereal.''

''I know,'' Gumball blushed, always embarrassed when people saw his proportions of food. ''I eat a lot.''

After a few giggles, Jesse proceeded to inquire the two girls about their lives, Leslie butting in every once in a while. Teri told Jesse about her ''germophobia'', Molly told Jesse about her pencil collection, and Leslie about his flute. Jesse then turned to the blue cat on his side.

''So, what's your story?'' The aroma of apple now directed at him, Gumball tilted his head upwards to face Jesse. Teri peered at Gumball from behind Jesse's figure. ''You haven't said much.''

''No story, I'm just kinda shy.'' Gumball said, sipping up his large meal's liquid with an impish smirk across his full lips. ''I'm just forced to be here by my mother.'' With this, Gumball dabbed the bowl with a napkin briefly and then turned it over.

Jesse threw his head back and laughed again at the display of chivalry. ''You must be an indoor type kid, the ones who are scared of their moms, huh?''

''Yes.'' Gumball deadpanned. ''I'm a writer, and most of my work evolves around the life of a boy who doesn't disobey his mother. Because then I'd be a disgrace, and they'd send me to school in England.''

''I'd like to read your work sometime, then,'' Jesse slyly remarked. ''Before you go to England, of course.''

''It's the only fabulous thing about his existence.'' Snipped Teri frankly. ''Y'know? His writing.''

''Thanks for the vote of confidence, Teri,'' Gumball snarled, though the word 'fabulous' really did his fancy.

''You're welcome.''

* * *

Gumball found Darwin walking with Maia, and prodded along so he would be able to find his cabin before arts and crafts class. He ignored how neglected he felt when the two merrily twittered along, and kept up as to not get lost before a class that sounded as fun as art did.

When he met up with his cabin mates at their hut, they all began collecting copies of their schedules and their phones (that had no use with their location) and gum and chocolate egg surprises.

''Saw you having breakfast with the farm animal. What's he like?'' Tobias asked Gumball out of the blue as he cracked open a surprise egg with a _pop_. Pulling the bendy, alabaster spoon off the front of the egg's inside, 'Bias peeled back the wrapper and scooped a wafer ball into his mouth.

''He's nice,'' Affirmed Gumball, chewing on red-berry gum calmly. ''Really sweet guy.''

''Ugh,'' Cursed 'Bias haughtily. ''He's sucked you into his ditzy _fan club_.''

''Tobias...'' Cautioned Joe, breaking his own wad of gum into two uneven pieces and then bringing both to his lips.

Sniggering, 'Bias swatted Joe away. ''Dude, chill. I'm just kidding.''

''That's what you always say.'' Joe shook his head, then began packing. He shoved a thing of glue into his knapsack, a few napkins, and a half-empty pack of Sour Field Kids. ''When you tell me you forgot to pack something, I'm not lending you _shit_.''

''That's what you always say.'' Mocked Tobias. ''Yet you end up helping me in the end, and that's why you're my favorite, buddy.''

''Screw you.'' Grunted Joe as he placed a Camp Sycamore Tree baseball cap on his head. ''Les, we're going to meet Clayton at the maple cabin to practice for badminton, you in?''

Gumball admired how Joe aimed to include Leslie, despite Tobias making eyes. Someone had matured over the past year it seemed, at least.

''No thanks, I'm going to freshen up. Gumball, Darwin, you guys want to stay with me?'' Bubbled Leslie hopefully as he pulled out a bag of pencils, make-up, paper and his cell phone.

''I'm meeting Maia, so I'm heading out with Joe and 'Bias.'' Darwin gushed, strapping his backpack over his shoulders. ''Sorry, Les.''

''Gumball?'' Pleaded Leslie with his eyes. He didn't want to be left all alone to himself, but he didn't want to not get prepared either.

''I'll stay.'' Gumball sat on the ground, beside the flower who's luminous face made Gumball feel suddenly more pleasant.

''You two are becoming real close,'' Tobias nagged to Darwin. ''What are the details? An older woman for ya, huh?''

''We want details, fish-face!'' Joe taunted, beginning to dance with an imaginary dance partner.

''It's not like that, dude,'' Darwin protested, moaning in a childish way as 'Bias and Joe continued to playfully piss off the twelve year old. ''Let's just go..''

''See you guys! Leslie, you know where it is!'' Joe nodded. ''It's by the Snack Shack, remember?''

''Yeah, yeah, see you later!'' Leslie chirped, Joe returning it with a fervent wave. The mixed voices of teenagers teasing each other seemed to fade slower than expected, echoing through the woodsy cabin. Without much haste, the door began to slide close.

The door slammed shut, and both boys jumped in shock, then recovered.

As he quickly pulled out a notepad and a few colored pencils, and began sketching trees, Gumball crossed his legs and stuck his hands into his hoodie pocket. Curiously, Gumball eyed Leslie bag whilst the flower continued to doodle aimlessly.

''Can you get me my necklace? The one with the locket?'' Leslie asked, not taking his gaze away from his drawings. Gumball nodded with a mile ''mhmm'' and fished for the dainty chain, silver and rusty. Handing it over to him, Leslie draped it around himself without even looking, as if he'd done it millions of times before.

Now that the flower was busy, zestfully coloring in his flowers and trees and humming birds, Gumball searched through the bag, taking in note of every small thing. The dirt at the tips of the bag, the nail polish that looked like it belonged to someone's mother it was so unused, and the colored pencils with feisty chew marks up their sides.

''My mom gave me this necklace.'' Stated Leslie plainly. ''Do you wear any lockets?''

''Not really,'' He surmised, pulling his hands out of his pocket and clutching the bag. A smooth shade of green nail polish mixed in with glitter shined through the rest of the seemingly useless products.

Leslie noticed this sudden, unexpected interest. ''I could do yours for you...that color.''

Gumball couldn't believe his ears. He'd never expected someone to _ever_ offer to paint his nails. It was something Anais, his sister, would laugh at, and something his father would attempt to understand to no avail. But, alas, Gumball really did want to try it. Maybe no one would notice, or say anything.

''OK.'' Gumball simpered, still sort of scared of the consequences.

Leslie perked up at this, and hastily snatched up the color. ''Great, put your hands out.''

Obeying, Gumball sat up straighter as Leslie began to shade in his claws, dipping the brush back into the bottle every few seconds. As Leslie made it to the fourth nail on his left hand, the cat commented ''you're fast at this. And good.''

''My old babysitter, Martha, used to do mine.'' Leslie explained, sticking the brush into the container and shaking. ''She taught me, when I was little and Penny was really into makeup. We used to play dress-up together. Those were good days.''

''Oh.'' Said Gumball stupidly. He was still in awe that when he looked down, the hands he saw were his own. His own hands were different. They were red and bruised from typing, and they were crisp and ugly. These person's hands were nearing model perfection.

''I know I shouldn't ask this, 'cause it sounds a little rude, but what are you going to do if the others see this? Aren't they gonna make fun of you?'' Quipped Leslie, biting his lip as if he was asking about a shaky topic, like usage of guns or abortion. Gumball really didn't see the need for apologies of any kind. It was a reasonable question to ask, he supposed.

''Oh.'' Gumball looked down, not really knowing what to say. _He's not an idiot,_ Gumball grumbled in his head, _but I don't care if they see._

Leslie stared expectantly, but when nothing came, he sighed in exasperation. He felt that if Gumball didn't want to communicate, there was no point asking him to.

''I still think you'd be _way_ more interesting to talk to if you talked more.'' He said, despite these feelings.''You're _very_ hard to read.''

''Sorry.'' Mumbled Gumball as Leslie twisted the cap back on the nail polish. ''Thank you for this. I like it.''

''I'm glad.'' Leslie zipped up the bag after tossing the green in, and stood up to enclose it into his duffle bag that rested on his bed. ''I'm going to borrow some of Darwin's deodorant from his desk. We can go after I wash up.''

Gumball shrugged, holding his nails out in front of him so they could dry. ''Sure.'' He curved his hands this way and that, so he could get a view of how they looked in different positions.

* * *

As they walked silently, the only true noise being the flattening of leaves under their feet and the sound of pebbles, Gumball found himself enthralled in his new look. The silver sparkles glistened in the Elmorian sun, and the glitter danced with them. He'd keep them out for forever if he could, if he didn't have to deal with prejudice, if it was OK for him to have them this way.

''You really like them, don't you?'' Leslie implored with bright eyes of delight. It felt like Gumball was the first person to appreciate him since Penny had left. ''You do, don't you?''

''Yes.'' Gumball mused, mewing softly in delight. ''I do.''

With concern again, Leslie asked, ''are you going to come to Friends in Need?''

Seeing as he owed Leslie for many things, such as the makeover and not standing up for him at the maples ceremony, Gumball nodded. ''Yes.''

Still, Leslie's face, without a doubt, read worry as they turned the corner by a large Sycamore tree. Gumball could hear voices, happy voices, none of them anguished or sad. They seemed to be nearly silent, but loud at the same time, which almost made no sense. But somehow it did. And I felt right. It felt like beauty.

''Hide them.'' Leslie ordered, shaking his hands urgently. ''We're close by. I can smell Joe's candy.''

Gumball cautiously slipped his painted nails into his sweater, each finger inching and inching deeper into the abyss of his pocket like a petrified child at midnight into an abandoned, dimly lit hallway.

''HEY!'' Hollered Tobias from up the trail, holding a badminton shuttlecock. Behind him was another outdated looking shack, where Maia and Darwin were ordering curly fries. The pig had her brown hair tied up into a cheerleader ponytail, and her

''Hey!'' Responded Leslie, flapping a green leaf amiably. Gumball was half awaiting some sort of joke, but nothing came.

At this, he sighed gratefully.

He sensed an itch, and so he carefully scratched on his forehead, pulling the hood over his face. No one saw the polish. Not even Tobias, who seemed to always be looking for things to point out.

''You guys made it! Geez, what'd you do?'' Joe came by Tobias' side, holding a racket and a pack of little, pristine shuttlecocks. Joe toyed with the bag as he searched his friend's expression mutely. ''Go to Las Vegas and back on train?

''I just doodled a bit, freshened up. He just kinda watched.'' Answered Leslie sheepishly. Another thing to be grateful about was that Leslie was a decent liar.

Gumball cleared his throat. He took a big step, not in reality but in communication-land, not to mention valiance-ville. He knew well this time that what he was about to do was, to speak bluntly, idiotic. Even though he acknowledged this, he hadn't a care as he stepped forward, bringing a hand close to where his friends' faces were located apart from him. Fingers dancing in air, scattered, he shook them this way and that as the boys slanted their eyes to gaze, perplexed. Were their eyes deceiving them?

''Actually, guys, Leslie did my nails.'' Gumball admitted truthfully, as Tobias and Joe froze in reaction of his confession. ''See? They're green, like a four leaf clover. Funny, isn't it?'' Gumball twisted his hand back and forth, showcasing his nails' shine.

''They're green,'' Commented 'Bias. Tobias didn't know how to react. He deeply did not want to be mean to Gumball, and he didn't know the full story, anyway. It was difficult, but he refused the urge to say something.

Gaping, Joe gulped. '' _Shit_ ,'' Joe hissed to himself as someone dawned the trail. The banana swung his badminton racket behind his back, as Clayton appeared with a disgruntled look plastered on his face. Obviously, he had a bone to pick with. ''It's Mister Grumpy.''

''Where'd ya go?'' Clayton boomed, grimacing at his opponents, then changing demeanor at the glance of new faces that hadn't left him in the midst of a sports game.''Oh. Hey Leslie, Gumball.'' His ascended his hand slightly for a small wave of sorts.

''Look at this.'' 'Bias waved the ball of red clay over closer. By clutching Clayton in the place where his shoulders would be, pushing him to see like it was an exhibit, Tobias nodded forwards. ''Gumball got his nails done.''

''Oh.'' Clayton copied Tobias' initial response without intention. ''That's...nice.''

Gumball wanted to ask why 'Bias hadn't flipped out like he usually did when it was someone else, more specifically just Leslie. Why Clayton and Joe seemed to pity Gumball with their play-doh eyes, why they didn't even laugh or sneer.

He soon found out why as Maia the pig and his brother Darwin joined them one the half-a-block walk to the arts and crafts center.

''We're sorry, dude,'' Joe wailed apologetically as they pretty much dragged Gumball down the trail in unison.

''For what?'' Queried Gumball in disbelief. The boys seemed like they actually...cared. Instantly, he felt accepted. Like he was the last piece of the puzzle, his place an empty whole shaped like his figure until he dived in and joined with the rest of the pieces.

''For leaving you with him. He forced you, didn't he? Trying to impose his _lifestyle_ on yours!'' 'Bias howled in regret, words flowing out without him even being able to process what he was going to say. Tobias' words poured. ''Sorry, man. I wasn't _that_ mad at you that I wanted him to do this. It is kind of funny though.''

''He didn't force me.'' Gumball hissed, muscles tensing protectively. ''He offered, and I let him.''

Clayton recoiled in shock. ''Why, man? Just _why_?''

''Because I don't give two craps.'' Said Gumball brusquely, wiggling his fingers in a mocking fashion.

''Jesus, Gumball. _We'll_ ask him to take if off for you.'' Joe insisted, pulling his companion by the sleeves down the dirt covered road. Leslie eyed the group, shaking his head disdainfully, as if muttering _what a shame._

''No.'' Gumball interrupted glumly, pulling his sleeve away from the banana in a threatened manner. He'd felt violated since Tobias had slapped him earlier, even though Gumball knew it wasn't really a big deal to fuss over. He just wasn't used to it. ''I'll ask him myself.''

''You're such an oddball nowadays,'' Clayton whined without care or rather, notion. ''We miss the _old_ Gumball.''

''So do I.'' Gumball countered. Old Gumball wasn't a mute phony who didn't have a girlfriend and got his nails painted. Old Gumball was cool, fun, and perky. Old Gumball believed the world was his oyster. Old Gumball saw the luminous glow of mercy in man's soul. ''So do I.''

New Gumball would do anything to have these features back. Anything to be who he once was. Anything to not be who he was today.

* * *

Maia entertained Darwin and herself by doing dance number she'd learned in dance class during the school semester. She'd do a high-kick, a cartwheel, a tumble and other things Gumball wasn't even sure existed. The display of dancing and gymnastics made Gumball think of Penny, and how she had been chief-cheerleader back in the day. He wondered if she still pursued her dream of being professional at her art, or if she now spent her days parading around with Cole, donning lipstick and skirts that would probably make a priest drop dead during mass.

Tobias, Joe and Clayton spat and seethed over their previous badminton tournament, that Gumball guessed hadn't gone too well. The shuttlecocks would bounce up and down in the bag plopping up and down and this way and that way with them.

Tired and bored of staring at shuttlecocks, trying not to taunt at the name, or ask how badminton was played, Gumball let his imagination consume him. In his head, he saw guitars being strummed, flags being waved in joy, cars being driven into the depths of the Elmore forest.

 _You enjoy that,_ murmured Gumball to himself, _you enjoy that, kiddo. Enjoy the time where you believed all that mattered in life was making the football team, dating girls who you and I both know are freaks of nature, and owning a hot car. You enjoy that. Part of me wishes I could be like that too. Sometimes it's better to be an ignorant bastard than a knowledgeable weirdo._

After the short hike up the hill, Gumball and his cabin-mates found themselves in the Arts and Crafts cabin, where many kids had already gathered and begun throwing sparkles at each other, squirting glue in each other's hair, painting each other's t-shirts. There was, to be frank, no order whatsoever in the den.

Cowering behind Maia and Darwin, Gumball peeked one eye open to see a shot of glue fly onto someone's shorts, a loud and abrasive shriek echoing throughout. He covered his head with his hoodie, pulling the two small ropes dangling from the top tighter to cover his skin.

''HEY ASSHOLES.'' Tobias yelled imperiously, dominating the rest of the foolish words in the room. ''HEY ASSHOLES.''

Everyone stopped and stared at him. His nasal voice had gotten their attention well, and he knew it, too. ''IF ONE OF YOU GET ME DIRTY, I'MMA GO HARD CORE ON YOUR OILY FACES, ALRIGHT?''

And so it begun.

Someone had thrown their Diggin' Donuts coolata at 'Bias, whom did not take this little prank maturely. The first thing he did was charge towards one of the tables, snatch up a half-empty soda bottle, and splash it on a random maple. After that, hot dogs were soaring like scared fairies across the cabin, gum being spit on people's sneakers, paper being shredded and flung.

Joe joined in midway. He tossed an orange at Masami, bouncing off to the wall at full speed and splattering. Clayton violently cut someone's hair off with a kiddie scissor from the back desk, and Jesse had pushed Tobias firmly against the floor.

''WHAT THE HELL!''

''WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? YOU THREW A SODA GLASS AT ME, FREAK!''

''YOU CALLING ME A FREAK, FARM-BOY?''

Darwin and Gumball had retreated to a table, an uncomfortably tight sanctuary, like too-small jeans. Every time something came their way, Darwin would scream from being startled. Pudding was now smeared on Darwin's fin.

''TOBIAS!'' Raged Darwin furiously.

'Bias didn't reply.

Blinking rapidly, Darwin rattled his head at the scene. A clique of girls were herded in the corner, yowling at the top of their lungs as the guys went all out. Cheese packets were being given out now to fling at people. Jamie through another nearly-full pudding cup.

''OW,'' Darwin whined. Hearing another _splat,_ Gumball could sense his anger rising, blood curdling. He shrugged off any fear, again, forgetting to think his actions through.

''STOP IT NOW!'' He barked, beginning to cough after raising his voice. Choking at the sudden moisture from long dryness, Gumball's attempt did nothing to improve the situation.

Now, Clayton was helped up onto a table, where he held someone's snack, a cheeseburger, in hand. With a determined smile, he aimed at the door where the girls were huddled in their tiny corner.

''CLAYTON, DON'T YOU DARE!'' Teri shouted, warning him. She gasped, taking hold of herself, as Clayton disobeyed with pleasure.

''I SWEAR TO GOD,'' Gumball screamed over Teri's complaints, rushing up to Clayton. Glaring brutally, he leaped up onto the table like a spirited house cat and hustled the play-doh ball to the floor as Clayton through the burger up mid-fall. The two boys squished into Jesse and Tobias, whom were slowly getting off the ground and into a scuffle of some sort.

Of course, the burger took flight, and the bun and meat soaring...

A middle aged female panda bear opened the door, standing at it, not acknowledging that there was food heading her direction. Gumball slipped under a stray table as the meal hit her, making a _plunk_ sound. The ketchup teared down her face as she wiped her eyes, horrified. If Gumball had been her, his first prayer would be that it was not blood.

''What on earth is going on here?'' She demanded, stepping into the cabin. She was dressed like an animated character, with artistic paintbrush earrings and with a yellow colored dress suit as an ensemble. ''Surely you know better than to play with someone's art materials!''

 _No, we don't,_ Gumball chattered to himself, _would you mind teaching us? I'd like to see someone try and tame THIS._

Gumball breathed heavily, the scent of his classmates' sweat making him gag inside. Jesse had fallen on his back, Clayton seemed fine besides a few dents, and Tobias lay perplexed with his arms twisted this way and that. Gumball's head rested on Jesse's...chest? Torso? Gumball couldn't really tell. All he knew was that he could feel Jesse's rhythmic heartbeat pumping in his ear, a peaceful sound that somehow ruffled Gumball's _own_ heartbeat.

Clayton bounced up, not meeting anyone's eyes as they rolled their eyes at him, since he had been the one to hit the teacher with a crabby patty. He then skirted fearfully into a corner diagonal from the girls', awaiting the woman's next move. The panda seemed to float on air, her body language and overall motions were so graceful and soothing to the eye. She reminded Gumball of a computer game character, the game's opening ringing through his ears now.

The panda then held her chin higher than before, and began ''taming'' the Elmore kids like Gumball had never thought possible in a fantasy.

''GIRLS, look like respectable young women, not daisies!''

''BOYS, get off that floor this instant!''

''YOU, ball of clay, may I have a word with you? You seem to look a little...guilty''

Gumball ungracefully slid off of Jesse, feeling like a goofy, klutzy little toddler. Jesse didn't seem to care for more than a few seconds, giving Gumball his typical smirk of amusement. The horse dusted himself off, shooting looks of venom at 'Bias, whom returned them dutifully.

 _Oh brother,_ Gumball thought with an inwardly directed sigh. _Now these too are at each other's throats. Fantastic._

''Now that we've gotten past that incident...'' Said the teacher warmly, clasping her hands together as the kids began to sprawl out on the floors and in desks. ''I am Miss Linda, your arts and crafts instructor. I really hope that this will be the _last_ incident.''

Gumball made a face to himself. _I_ _t's always so charming when noobs think the first 'incident' is the last._

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? I know it took a while, but I've redone it a bunch of times and plus I get busy.**

 **So, please continue to review, favorite and follow! Thanks you guys! Remember to check out my lil' cousin if you get the chance! You can find her in my favorite author's section on my profile page thingy-ma-jigggg.**

 **BUH-BYEEE.**


	6. Sunday

**PLEASE READ: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've re-written this chapter twice, and the problem wasn't just the wording or flow; I was having difficulty deciding the events. I have now decided to get right on to** ** _Sunday_** **this chapter, originally planned for either the seventh or eighth chapter (I'm beginning to forget my original setup). Hopefully, this chapter won't be too short or too long. Please continue to review, favorite and follow! I'd like to hear about your first impressions of Penny and Cole!**

 **P.S. I also included some extra notes for future reference this chapter.**

 **P.S. #2: Cole is a deer, like fans thought Penny was going to be. LOL. Eh.**

* * *

chapter six-sunday

* * *

Maples Schedule

1\. Arts n Crafts

2\. Music

3\. Canoeing

4\. Pottery

5\. Trampoline

6\. Fishing

7\. Archery

After Lessons Activities:

Maples Nature Walk

GSA- Gay-Straight Alliance

Culture Club

Friends in Need (F.I.N.)

Camp Sycamore Tree Post (camp newspaper)

Camp Sycamore Tree ''Welcome Parents!'' Party Committee

Before Lessons Activities 

Camp Sycamore Church

Camp Sycamore Mosque

Camp Sycamore Temple

Lunch

Assemblies

* * *

Camp Groupings (Ordered by the grade you're going into) 

K-5th

Seedlings X-5

6th-12th

Oak - 6

Willow - 7

Pine - 8

Maple - 9

Bonsai - 10

Sequoia - 11

Elm - 12

* * *

It was noon on a crisp Sunday at Camp Sycamore Tree. It was 3rd period of the day, which meant Gumball and the rest of the maples were down by Elmore River, donning sea green life jackets. Buckling his up, starting from the top closest to his chin, Gumball nestled into the second seat behind Tobias, who was flicking strange plants off of their ores. One was flung onto Jesse's boat; Gumball hadn't a doubt in his mind Tobias had done this on purpose. With a surly grin, Tobias pulled his arms over his head into a tight stretch. Snagging a glimpse towards the other boat to see if the lanky horse had noticed, he saw Jesse slick his mane back pensively. Most likely, he was absorbed in something else. _One thing pretty much all kids have in common is that they have their heads up their worthless asses,_ thought Gumball with an insightful tap of his chin.

Their counselor, Marge, was awaiting the rest of the campers. Maia was tying her hair into a ponytail, Darwin was splashing the water with his fins. Joe was showing Clayton that you could in fact stick your foot into the water without Marge knowing, and Jesse was picking up stray rocks from below him. Behind him was a boy whom Gumball didn't know.

Tobias did not turn around, but he spoke anyway. His golden chain that hung around his neck sparkled in the sunlight. ''So, Mr. and Mrs. Cole coming today, right?''

Gumball's breath hitched at the reminder spitefully. ''Yeah,'' he squinted at nothing in particular. ''Should be here during pottery.''

Lingering momentarily, 'Bias slipped the ores into the small cuffs that held them on each side. ''Gonna be strange, eh? Having Fitzgerald back.''

At this, Gumball scoffed. ''Gonna be strange having any of 'em here.''

In a somewhat spooky, unsettling way, 'Bias straightened his back as the last distracted maple gave Marge his attention. ''Yeah.''

Gumball let the eerie feeling disperse, simply pushing it away. Tobias was always a little queer during their talks; most of these chats were short lived and appeared meaningless and amateur. Really, this was as far as the two ever got, and Gumball was satisfied with it. Now becoming more attentive, he shivered as he thought about all the insects that lived in water and how uncomfortable it would be if his boat were to tip over. At least he'd be taking Wilson down with him into the moist swamp.

''OK, campers! We're ready to start! Fastest boat to reach to the end by Chuy's office wins chocolate bars!'' Hollered Marge, wearing a sporty baseball cap and bright, vibrant pink shorts. Her announcement earned the effort of the maples.

''On your mark, get set, go!''

Everyone began paddling towards the river, except two astray boats who still sat at the dock. Clayton was still unsuccessfully trying to release his canoe from the dock, the rope tied too too tight for him. Next to his boat was Masami and Teri's, whom were fighting over who would get to sit in front and who would have to push and for some off reason, who stole who's necklace.

Tobias took willingly took lead, and was currently careening past Jesse's boat. Muscles tensing as he pushed faster, Jesse aimed to catch up with his rainbow colored foe. Tobias saw this as he passed Leslie and Molly's canoe, much to their chagrin.

''Gumball!'' 'Bias snapped Gumball into reality, leaving him momentarily transfixed. ''Pick up some rocks.''

Sputtering slightly from the notion of sticking his hands into the misty looking stream, Gumball bristled. ''For what?''

''Just do it, man! Trust me!'' Entreated Tobias, desperately rowing despite the fact he was already way farther ahead of everyone else.

 _It's a little bit of a complexity to trust someone who used to spent his Saturdays trolling younger kids on ElmorePlus,_ spat Gumball inwardly. Emitting a small grumble, Gumball leaned over to the right and pushed his hand into the water. Surprisingly, it felt smooth and sanitary between his fingers. He dug deeper and pulled up stone.

''That's one,'' He mumbled under his breath as another rock soared upwards. ''Another...''

Once he had collected three, he placed them by his feet on the bottom of the boat, and resumed observing his surroundings. There were lofty trees, brilliant greens and blues painted across the water. The land was also green, buzzing with life and nature. For a while, it was somewhat relaxing.

And then, the first rock was thrown. It seemed unbelievable that 'Bias could have predicted what Jesse would do to him, but then it was explained.

''He gave me a post-it note after Arch. and it said he'd be ambushing me during third. Said he wanted to kick my ass in a fair match.'' Shaking his head mockingly, Tobias nodded towards the rocks. ''Funny how stupid people think they're smart.''

Then, the second rock was thrown, goading Tobias on. He waited until the third rock impaled Gumball's back before striking.

The horse triumphantly and greedily began to whistle to receive the rainbow boy's complete attention. His partner in crime flung another rock, when one of Wilson's hit Jesse in the shoulder.

''You have good aim,'' Noted Gumball incredulously. Scooping a stone himself up, he held onto it's smooth, wet texture to hold the two rivals back. It was no secret this war had begun to bubble way out of it's cauldron. The rest of the herd was catching up.

''Show me what you've got, asshole!''

''Come get me, mother-fudger!''

Now scared for his own well being on the canoe, Gumball scooped up more rocks, pebbles and stones as both ships halted in the middle of the river. Other boats hovered behind Jesse, grabbing their ores up as protection. Clueless counselor Marge was far in the dust, settled by the beach chairs.

''Tobias...what the hell are you doing?'' Cried Gumball as 'Bias threw another rock at Jesse, landing in the horse's canoe between his sandals.

''Ha!'' Crowed Jesse tauntingly. ''Should be ashamed to come out here with a throw like that!''

Slitting his eyelids, Tobias tilted his husky face questioningly. ''Yeah? We'll see about that, pal.''

Maia Margolis the pink piglet had something to say in her high-pitched, girly voice. ''Violence is never the answer!'' She was awarded with a ''mm-hmm'' and nod from Darwin, who sat behind her on the tattered bench.

 _No wonder she and Darwin are so close knitted. Both got the whole Nelson Mandela thing going._

In response, Jesse perked his sensitive, slim ears up. He furrowed his brow, then rolled his eyes. He regained his battle composure and brought his eyes back to Tobias'. Gumball noted that he looked as if he was checking Tobias out, searching for any hints of weakness. Then, Gumball noticed that he now was observing the boat, very tensely as well. Gumball nibbled his lower lip apprehensively.

''He's going to knock the boat over.'' Gumball blinked rapidly. He was going to be sent overboard, tumbling into the river off the canoe. Both of them were. ''He's going to knock it over!''

Loosening his hold of his next rock, Tobias looked at Gumball as if asking for clarification. ''Are you sure?''

''Uh-huh.'' Answered Gumball candidly. ''Very.''

In response to the claim, Tobias gazed downwards thoughtfully, obviously not at ease. With an innumerable amount of adequate looks on his face over the course of a few seconds, Tobias bitterly growled.

''Well then,'' The shrewd, taller boy sneakily and intricately fabricated a clever approach. ''We're going to hit the sides of the canoe, OK? We don't got that much time left, and we still have to make it to Chuy's''

Gumball hesitantly held onto two rocks, ready to alter the canoe shortly. Tobias decided to take the side opposite to Gumball, as Gumball himself took the right. Both shut their eyes tight tight tight, and hauled their weapons over there head. _It's either this or be drenched yourself,_ Gumball thought shamefully. He and his canoeing companion traded spots, the shorter cat now in front, ores by his legs.

''GO, GUMBALL!''

Gumball hit the side of the boat vigorously, his anger and stress pulsing energy to his arm as a rock came shooting his way. Trading spots was, in it's own sense, a dimwitted move. The rock that the second rider on Jesse's canoe had shot soared over Gumball's head and into Tobias', pushing the rainbow male downwards.

Gumball's last thought was that he should prepare for the splash. The canoe tipped over backwards into the water.

* * *

''No one effing believes me! That piece of crap redneck stole it!''

Gumball had fallen asleep in nurse Cynthia's office after he had fallen into the stream during third period canoeing class- two hours ago. It could have been he didn't recall his previous stressful moments very well, and so his body reacted; or it could have been he spent all last night pondering about Penny and Cole.

Nurse Cynthia had exited the room moments earlier, leaving Gumball alone to rest. That's when Clayton and 'Bias walked in to have a disusion.

Tobias had not fallen asleep; the blow was small but full of resentment. There was a black n blue on the boy's forehead. He had awoken to another big bruise; his golden chain had been stolen. At least, that's what he believed quite firmly.

''Wilson, do you know what a big accusation that is? You have no proof Jesse took it!'' Huffed Clayton haughtily. Recoiling in shock and hatred, Tobias fought back.

''And you, Clayton, have no proof he didn't!''

''My side is safest.'' Hummed Clayton with great certainty, crossing his flexible noodle arms. Gumball opened one eye weakly, the scent of herbs, over-cleanliness and cherry filling his nose with force. He wriggled his fingers, to see if he could feel them. Thankfully, he did not have to awaken any of his feet; that typically took forever and was horribly mortifying in public.

''And my side is correct!'' Snarled 'Bias, dismayed by the lack of support. ''Do you know how special that chain is to me, dude? My mother brought it back from a trip to Edinburgh when I was eight, right after the move!''

''Ah, come on...''

''No, you come on! That thing is special! It's all I have here from home.''

Clayton snorted sarcastically. ''Yeah, if you call the place you don't even live in any more your home. You have the U.S. flag outside you house, bro.''

Bristling, his face darkened. ''Doesn't make it any less my home.''

''Is he OK?'' Twittered a feminine voice that didn't belong to Clayton or Tobias. Another of Gumball's eyes popped open. ''Where is he?''

''On the cot,'' Clayton motioned towards the back of the infirmary cabin, as the unidentified person strolled in. ''I think he's just woke up.''

''Welcome back,'' Cooed 'Bias, enveloping the new figure into a small, loose hug. Gumball could hear their skin brushing briskly.

''Good to be back.'' The voice replied wistfully. ''Cole, don't be silly standing out there look an outsider! Come in!''

The sound of footfalls now rang in the cat's earlobes, shuffling and rough. ''Boys, this is Cole,'' Penny Fitzgerald squeezed her boyfriend's coated shoulder reassuringly. ''Cole, meet Clayton Malloy and Tobias Wilson.''

''Hey, man,'' Clayton and Cole exchanged an informal man hug, nodding in that boyish way at each other, keeping their cool. Tobias merely shook the Irish teen's hand in a flippant manner, appearing repulsed. Even though Gumball could comprehend the envious reaction, the disgust seemed overly histrionic.

''Where's Gumball?'' Asked Cole, as Tobias inched a pointer finger at the ball of clay and muttered _''we'll talk later.''_

''Over in the back, there was an accident.'' Clayton fiercely grimaced at his rainbow friend on the word ''accident.'' Tobias watched as Cole gave him a curious expression, and then shrugged as if Clayton was a weirdo who didn't know what he was talking about. ''Fell off a canoe into the river.''

''And you?'' Queried Cole in his accent, pointing at Tobias' mark.

''Hit in the head with a small rock. I'm fine. No clue why this one passed out.'' 'Bias leaned in to his chest to where his chain would be hanging so he could toy with it. At it's absence, he frowned tartly. For a second, he seemed to have forgotten about his heartbreaking loss.

''Gumball? Are you awake?'' Penny had rushed to her ex boyfriend's side, running a cool hand over his forehead. He opened his eyes from a blink.

''Yes.'' He said. He almost couldn't believe it. _Penny's here,_ he thought. _She's really here! Standing right in front of me!_

He held back a cry of giddiness. Despite his anger towards her, the sight of the glowing yellow fairy always brought an unwanted, inexplicable joy to his heart.

''How are you feeling?''

''Peachy,'' He fibbed. His arm ached from the splash and the fall, and his head hurt. and he felt awfully drowsy. Penny sensed his dishonesty immediately, something she'd picked up over the limited time of their relationship. She didn't say anything to contradict him, despite this. Instead, she moved on to further introductions.

''That's good,'' she began to push him up by placing her hands on his back and leaning forwards. He slowly began to ascend on the bed, tingling slightly from Penny's soft touch. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he looked up at the boys.

''Hey, guys. No necklace?'' He nodded at his cabin member's bare neck coolly. Tobias sucked in his breath in offense.

'' _No.''_

Penny didn't pay attention to the silent, gloomy attitude quickly absorbing the clinic. She stepped over to her boyfriend and placed both hands on his shoulde, then wrapping her arms around him dotingly. ''Gumball, meet Cole.''

Staring the Irish stag in the eye, Gumball's heartbeat quickened hastily. He felt his temperature rise as he looked on with three subtle emotions all at once, those emotions being envy, fear, and shyness. He had black hair and tan fur, shining antlers, and those beautiful green eyes Gumball was hopelessly in love with. Licking his teeth, flicking it around in his mouth (one of his bad habits), Gumball didn't meet Cole's amiable gaze.

Sliding a hand down one of this denim-covered thighs, Gumball suddenly pretended to be intrigued by that speck of dirt on his foot. ''Oh. Hey.''

Cole's bright, luminous green eyes shined at Gumball with interest. Penny didn't notice. ''Hello.''

There was a knocking at the door. At instinct, 'Bias slewed towards the entrance and pulled it toughly by the knob. His face lost it's color.

''Clayton, you answer it!''

''You baby,'' Clayton careened past and invited Jesse, Leslie, Maia, and Darwin inside the clinic. 'Bias glanced warily at them all. ''Can't even look at him. Cowardice does not suit you.''

''A damn reunion, eh?'' Declared 'Bias monotonously, ignoring the ball of clay, eyes moving between people as they trudged in. Leslie's eyes lit up instantly when he saw Penny. Darwin brushed into Tobias and shouldered him to get the skinny.

''Oh, Penny!''

''Leslie!'' Cried the girl, swarming her cousin with warmth as they pressed their cheeks together adoringly. ''So great to see you!''

The flower pulled away to get a good look at the yellow fairy. ''You're so beautiful!'' He stated, mesmerized and aglow.

''You too, Les.''

The plant then turned his full attention to the deer. ''And nice to meet you, Cole!'' He stretched at his hand, and so Cole shook it, arms bulging. Releasing his grip, Penny's cousin whispered to her stealthily ''we have _so_ much to talk about!'' with a sneaky tone. Gumball shivered at the hidden message, evident.

Jesse and Maia broke into the circle, introducing themselves to the couple abroad. They exchanged hugs and handshakes and fist bumps as Tobias' shoulders slumped. Cucumber, the pear-shaded lizard, poked his head in. The Bonsais were on their way to trampoline, the class the Maples attended fifth period.

Cucumber motioned with his scruffy hands for Tobias to take a walk outside, and so 'Bias trotted into the woods without a trace, unacknowledged by the others. Gumball wondered where the two mischief makers were headed.

''We should be going to fishing, now.'' Darwin spoke as the chitter chatter of teen vocals faltered. He lead the way, Maia striding behind him.

Clayton leaned on Gumball's cot, the cat sitting atop it with crossed legs. ''Look at 'em. Crazily perfect, like Al and Carmen were,'' he inhaled deeply. ''Before that crash.''

Gumball visibly darkened. The car crash that had taken the lives of Alan Manjarrez and sisters Sadie and Carmen Muñoz-Ryan was never discussed. It was a drunk driving case the school board had tried to bury, and succeeded in, for the most part. Carmen's older sibling Sadie had taken the two young lovers to the Joyful Burger a little over a year ago after drinking at a senior party. The crash resulted in destruction.

 _I'll always regret I didn't go to their funeral. All I know is that Alan and Carmen were buried next to each other, and Sadie on Carmen's right. I felt like crying because during their lifetimes I wasn't the nicest to them; I treated Alan disturbingly. But I couldn't cry, and I regret that ruefully._

''Uh-huh.''

That was his only comment as the infirmary's guests began to seek out their next class, fishing by the Elmore River. Gumball wasn't sure he could be by water again.

He snatched up his knapsack that lay on the tip of his cot, and strung it around his shoulder blades. He grasped each string firmly as they bounced up and down against his chest. He felt a sharp pain through his arm as he began to amble around Cynthia's desk, covered with papers and other documents.

''Yeowch,'' he cringed, letting go of his backpack strap to rub his forearm sullenly. Cole froze, transfixed as he (almost as if he'd done it a million times) pulled the knapsack down Gumball's arms by the straps and with a swish sound, flung it over his back.

''His hero.'' Proclaimed Clayton Malloy tauntingly, bowing at the perplexed stag.

''Just being considerate,'' Sing-songed Cole automatically, as the play-doh joker shrugged the comeback off and hustled along towards Jesse and Darwin. _Maybe he's gonna figure out if Jesse took the chain._

Remembering Cole, Gumball still didn't meet his eyes while saying ''thank you.'' He wasn't sure if he saw correctly as they fluttered onto the clinic cabin's porch, but Gumball swore Cole had flashed him a glittery wink. Then, he crawled up after Penny, who was already strutting like she owned the place.

 _He's a punk,_ Gumball deadpanned in his head, _a real punk,_ _just like most pretty people._

* * *

 **I'm not sure if this chapter turned out that good :/ Sorry if I disappointed. I just feel like y'all deserve so much better.**

 **Please comment with your thoughts! Thank you, guys!**

 **\- Gemini**


End file.
